That Place Between Sleep and Awake
by PennCrawford
Summary: When a sister he didnt know he had comes along, Caleb gets the surprise of his life and Tyler gets the love of his.Tyler/OC
1. Only Half

**Ok heres the deal. 'The New Branch Of The Covenant' was deleted somehow on the site so I can no longer find it but I never got to finish the story. This was my first ever story I wrote so I refuse to just forget about it. So I'm typing it up again so hopefully my old and new readers will read this and enjoy.**

November, one month after the whole Chase thing happens; the guys are finally breathing easy and starting to relax. A promise of a new beginning hung in the air and sureness and stability were set back into their lives.

Caleb and Sarah were in her dorm room lying in bed wrapped in covers after relieving each other from stress. They've come a long way after what happened with Chase if anything it made their relationship stronger.

"Well I guess we should start getting ready, the guys are going to be waiting for us at Nicky's" Sara said with a smile as she turned around in Caleb's arms to face him.

"Yeah or we can keep them waiting just a little bit longer" He retorts as he grabs Sarah by her waist in between kisses.

Caleb brings Sarah under him and starts dragging kisses down her jaw. As she lets out a light giggle he can't help but to smile. He was finally content with his life. Everything was back in order or better. Pogue had finally told Kate about them. Tyler was slowly coming out of his shell; he even had a girlfriend now. Reid—well him and Reid still argued all the time but would everything be back to normal if they didn't.

He was enjoying the uncomplicated life. He wasn't a man of many wishes but if he did have any it was to avoid surprises. It made him feel as if everything was hectic and he didn't have control. He liked to know what was happening and surprises denied him of that.

He and Sarah had just finished another round when the door, which they were sure they locked, burst open to reveal a girl with dark almost mocha skin, long black wavy hair, dark brown eyes, and smirk Caleb knows he had seen before.

Caleb and Sarah scrambled to cover themselves while the girl observing their actions just leaned against the door post.

"So this is what it's like being on the other side of a compromising position?" The dark haired beauty questioned herself.

"Who the hell are you?" Caleb yells as he reaches for his shirt after covering up Sarah as much as he could.

Caleb couldn't understand why he felt as if he knew her from somewhere. He knows for sure he's never seen her so why was a nagging feeling pulling at his stomach.

"I definitely like this side better...now I know how my mom felt" she continued to muse jokingly.

"What?" Caleb growled frustrated that she was ignoring his question.

"So I'm guessing daddy dearest didn't send you a letter. Am I right?" She asked rhetorically knowing she wouldn't get an answer.

"Who are you?" Caleb repeats through gritted teeth trying to keep himself from turning his eyes black.

"Which would explain the dumbfounded look on your face" she continues, smirk still in place purposely ignoring him."This must very awkward for you" she kept on. She mentally took in the room she was standing in. 'Must be his girlfriend's room' she thought in her head. Since she knew for a fact he still lived with his mom. She did anything and everything to get away from her mother and here he was still living with his in a huge mansion she continued to mull over venomously. But let's not get into that now.

Caleb opened his mouth to shout at the girl standing in his doorway looking dazed but before Caleb can utter another word she answers "I'm Kay Danvers"

The smirk on her face turns into a full fledge grin. "Hello brother, nice to finally put the face with the stories."

Sarah looked at Caleb hopelessly not knowing how to react. She watched as his eyebrows kept furrowing, his face was slowly turning red with rage and his mouth hung open. Sarah knew he didn't like talking about his father. Even when they first met she could tell it was a sore spot. Now here was some girl claiming to be his sister. Sarah placed a hand on his shoulder to try and get him to calm down but none of the tension was relieved.

"Now calm down and don't get too happy." She taunted. "We're only half siblings." Kay explained with a wave of her hand. "So you can close your mouth now." She added as she walked back out from where she came from, closing the door behind her.

**This chapter is short because I wanted to put this out again quickly before class. I have an outline of all the chapers so if I get alot of reviews the next chapter will come quicker.**


	2. Filia of Terra

As the night waned down and the shadows of the room could be seen as she stared blankly ahead toward the window, Kay laid on her bed looking around her new dorm room, waiting to hear a knock on her door.

She had been in there for hours just waiting to hear the banging on her door. Just as she was starting to get skeptical on if Caleb would come or not the door opened and all four of the sons entered her room.

"Ha" she sounded confidently past doubts completely erased. "I knew you were going to come, and look you brought the whole Covenant with you."

She took in there shocked faces and lightly laughed.

"Yea, I know who all of you are, the descriptions were very clear in the letters: Pogue, second oldest, long brown hair. Tyler has bright blue eyes and the youngest. Reid is Mr. Blond Ambition and too cocky for his own good." She recited as she went down the line. "And then there's you, Caleb, I know everything about you."

He took a step closer to her, his eyes flashing black but Kay didn't budge or flinch.

"Was that supposed to make me nervous? Sorry." Kay said trying to hide a laugh.

Fed up with the unanswered questions from before and the arrogant tone in her voice now, Caleb used to raise her high in the air.

"I think it's time for you to talk" Caleb growled.

"And _I_ don't think it's wise for you to do that, its draining am I right?"

He put her down and looks her straight in the eyes, a stroke of familiarity flashing across her face.

"Why the hell would my dad send you letters about us?"

"Like I was trying to say before, brother—"

"I'm not you Brother" Caleb screamed cutting her off.

"YES you are, because if you're not explain to me why I can do this" And with that her eyes turned as black as night. She let out a fake gasp and a mocking shiver of excitement. "Curious, isn't it?" she asked looking at all four of them but stopped once again at Caleb.

"Our father and my mother knew each other from college and I'm guessing he couldn't quite let her go even after he met _your_ mother because here I am, only a couple of month younger than you." She paused for a bit after seeing Caleb's nostril's flare. "He started sending me letters when I was younger but I didn't find them until I was about 7. I didn't even know who my father was until I found the letters hidden underneath the floorboard of my attic. I also know he didn't know that my mother came from a bloodline of witches herself called _Filia of terra, _Daughters of Earth. For generations, though, the powers in my family have lied dormant. There was no sign of power since my Great Grandmother. My grandmother didn't have any power; neither did my mom, aunts or cousins. Everyone thought the magic was gone until I came along and I'm guessing your Dad had something to do with that. When I was old enough I told him about my powers and that's when he told me about you guys and the Covenant." She finished not letting go of Caleb's eyes

Caleb just stood there trying to process everything he just heard. How could his dad keep a mistress and cheat on his mother? He knew he had his own problems with his dad but he thought he loved her.

As she saw he was still in shock she continued but looked toward the other members of the group. "I was supposed to be here freshmen year but I had some things I had to take care of, personal problems of my own. You can ask me anything you want, I'm open."

"Why didn't you come freshman year?" asked Reid directly.

She raised her eyebrow "Not that open."

That's when Pogue stepped in "So your powers are like ours?"

"No. I can't will away my power and I don't lose parts of my life when I use either. I just get drowsy, I use sometimes to go to sleep, but if I use excessively I can fall into a coma. For how long I don't know but I'm not that much of a rebel to find out."

"Oh and I don't ascend, by the way I heard that hurts like hell so that's a good thing. I grew to full power gradually, not all at once. So I'm pretty much more powerful then all of you" she adds with a sly smile on her face.

"Actually you're not. Caleb here is." said Reid

"What are you talking about?" she asked narrowing her eyes disappointedly. He had the family and the unconditional love. She at least wanted something over him.

"My dad is dead… he willed me his share." Caleb whispered almost as if he were talking to himself.

"What?" she said in disbelief

"He's dead."

Kay lays back down on the bed thinking about what she heard. Her real dad is dead. She had finally been able to find him and he was gone once again. All the hope and anticipation of meeting him vanished. Long moments seemed to pass as no one said anything obviously still pondering what just happened. As she stayed in her silent solitude in her head her trance was broken as Kate and Sara came through the door.

"What is this Grand Central Station?" Kay snapped as she saw the two new comers entering her room. She recognized the blonde immediately.

"Sorry, we saw the boys in here. We didn't know that this was your dorm" Sarah says as she walks toward Caleb. Kay stared at her, her anger slowly disappearing. She didn't know what it was about the bubbly blonde but she liked her. She put on a smile when she noticed Sarah was smiling at her already.

Kay then looked at Kate as she walked over to Pogue "Aw and the hottie with the bike has a girlfriend." She exclaimed with a small smile toward Kate.

"That's okay though I kind of had my eyes set on some else anyway." She says as she throws a glance towards a certain brunette, blue eyed boy.

"Hey, why Tyler?" Reid asked letting his ego get the best of him. "I mean I might understand Pogue he has the build or whatever" he started a little uncomfortably. "But why would you pick Tyler over me." Reid said.

"Because for one, Blondie, look at your hands" Reid looked down at both of their hands and realized that they both had on fingerless gloves. "Tell me if I'm wrong. You're the bad boy of the group, the rebel without a cause." She stepped closer and closer to him as she continued. "New girl almost every other night" she said close to his ear before seeing his eyes darken with lust. "I'd probably punch you in the face within an hour of our first date" she finished before lying back on her bed watching everyone except Caleb laugh at Reid's expense.

"Well classes for me start tomorrow so you guys should be going now"

"Hey, how about me and Kate show you around the school tomorrow" Sara replied at least trying to make Kay feel as comfortable as Kate did with her when she first came. She knew Caleb would be sort of angry with her but she knew how it felt to be the new girl and its not fun. He'll get over it soon enough.

"Sure, that sounds cool" but before they all left she just couldn't resist "Goodnight brother" she called teasingly before the door slammed shut.

**Here you go i told you i'd be quick! Let me see those reviews and the next chapter will come just as fast.**


	3. Hostile Greetings

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put my story in the favorites. It means a lot!**

The next morning she woke up from the sound of Sarah blasting her ipod speakers. Kay is not a morning person, I repeat, not a morning person and she proved that by the huge overstuffed pillow she threw at Sarah's' head.

Sarah laughed as she got up from the floor. She was used to late sleepers thanks to Kate so she knew exactly what to do. She discreetly tiptoed to the end of the bed, grabbed the end of the bed sheet and flipped Kay off the bed before running out the room.

"I'm going to kill you, you blonde sadist!"

She was late to class so she was speed walking. She never really cared for school but she chose to make it a priority from now on. Her father had walked these halls and she was determined to make him proud even if he was gone. Nothing could describe the sinking feeling she felt when she heard he was dead. She put up a smile until the boys left then sulked for hours but she didnt cry. She hasn't cried in years and she wasnt about to cry for someone she never even met. She might not have cried but she did take the lamp in her room and smash it across the room before magically putting it back together to throw it back again...five times.

She would put on an innocent smile and say she got lost, she figured as she walked into the class and everyone turned to her. Some guys let out wolf whistle and she figured that it might have to do with her uniform that she so gracefully altered. Her shirts first three buttons were unbuttoned, her skirt was hiked up, her tie was loose, and as everyone was wearing flats or standard shoes she was going to make it her goal to only wear her favorite worn in riding boots or her pair of black converse.

"Sorry I'm new"

"Well what is your name dear" the teacher asked as she fully entered the room.

"Kay Danvers" she replied before whispers and mumbles were said all around the class. "I see my brother's reputation precedes me" she mumbled as she waited to be told where to sit.

As she walked to the seat the teacher pointed to she noticed that Tyler and Reid were in this class too, crossing her legs she grinned knowing that they were staring at her. She turned in their direction and gave them her signature slow wink before turning back in her seat.

"If I wouldn't be in bigger shit than I already am with Caleb I would have her in a closet with me right now." Reid spoke out loud still openly staring at Kay.

"It's not like she'll even let you" Tyler replied feebly staring down at his book

"Why would you even care don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I don't care. I just don't want to get in between another fight"

"Yeah right" Reid jeered as he turned his gaze back to his doodles in his book.

Kay looked at her schedule and she saw that she got most of the electives she asked for. She had shop third period, photography fourth period, and art fifth.

Afterward as she walked to her photography class with some guy she met named Kyle she was happy and surprised to see that Tyler was also in this class, so with her smirk in place she slide into the seat right next to him. "How you doing, baby boy?

She noticed the slight flinch as she called him by the nickname the boys had given him. "So I'm guessing you don't really like that nickname"

"No, not really but it sort of just stuck" He replied.

"Hmm so I guess I just have to think of another one then, huh." She smiled before turning around to listen to the teacher that had just walked through the door.

Later on that week Sarah was talking to Kate about Kay in the lunch room. "It was so funny she has a different guy walking her to every class. She's like the girl version of Reid."

"Yea I can tell. But I can actually tolerate her in large doses unlike Reid." Kate replies laughing.

"Hey girls" Kay says as she runs towards the table

"Nothing much just waiting on the boys." Sarah replied as they all continued eating their lunch

The boys entered the lunch room shortly after but all Kay could feel was Caleb's intense stare burning a hole in her back. When he got to the table he had this obvious territorial attitude about him. He didn't care that Sarah was finding a friend in her. He didn't know her and he didn't care to know her. She was nothing to him despite all the evidence that pointed to her in fact being his sister. She showed him each letter that his father had sent to her and he wanted nothing more than to pry them from her hands and rip them to pieces. He didn't care if he was being pig-headed. He had the right to be

Kay stared back at him with the same stare he was giving her. She was his sister damn it. She didn't care if it put a flick in his seemingly perfect life. It had taken her too long to finally get where she thought she had a family and she wasn't going to let his childish antics drive her away back to that stupid life of hers. She wasn't one to usually back down from a fight but she just didn't feel like bothering with this today. "Whatever" she sighed as she got up and left the lunch room.

**Here you guys. I know its kind of short forgive me it was just a filler chapter but that doesnt mean you shouldnt make my day and review lol. The next chapter will come soon! **


	4. Candidates for Election

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. You guys are great! This chapter is for you.**

The next couple of weeks went by quickly for Kay. She got adjusted to Spencer quickly; having many boys in the vicinity wanting to help didn't hurt either. She was walking to class with Jake today, at least that's what she thinks his name is, all she knew was that he had a very cute smile but he could talk a person to death. 'Hmm maybe I should switch back to Kyle at least he had some good jokes' she thought on her way to Photography class.

She thanked what's his name and took her seat next to Tyler.

"Okay class" the teacher voice was heard from the front of the class. "it's been a couple of weeks so I think you guys have adjusted quite enough it's time for a paired assignment." She said as a collective groan was heard around the class room.

"Yes, Yes I know. You can groan all you want it's still going to happen. You'll partners will be the person sitting at your table. You will be taking a picture of your partner as the way you see them. For example, if you think your partner is loud you can take a picture of them with their mouth open and edit it so it looks like large words are forming out of her mouth and then you'll explain your picture in a report. You may discuss with your partner when you will be meeting and such for the rest of the class while I finish some paper work."

"So can we can meet up at your dorm since you have a single?" Tyler asked as he turned toward Kay

"That's just your excuse to get me alone." She teased.

"Maybe or maybe it's so that we won't get interrupted by Reid, who is bound to find out and ruin any chance of us finishing it." Tyler countered back grinning.

"Nah I'm going to go with the first one" She laughed "But how about we do it on the third floor projector room. No one uses it anymore from what I heard."

"Hmm look who trying to get someone alone now." Tyler joked. "Sure we can do it at about 5:30 after my swim practice." He finished as the bell rang.

They were the last ones to leave the room. Kay leaned up against the door frame. "You know, you could walk me to class seeing as it's your class too. I can just get Kyle or what's his name to walk me some other period" she said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Ah but that would ruin their day. Beside I walk from the other side of the school. Hope you're not disappointed." He said grin still in place. He knew he shouldn't be flirting but he couldn't help it. It was just playful banter he told himself.

"Nope it doesn't really matter" Kay says as she leans in towards him. "I was just leaning towards the concept of you walking me that's all."

And with that she turns around and winks. "See you later"

--

After swim practice Tyler rushed toward the locker room, Reid right behind him.

"Hey Tyler, man you want to head out to Nicky's" Reid said after he got out of the pool.

"No, I can't I have to go meet Kay" He breath out rushing to put on his clothes.

"No fair man I thought --"

"It's just for an assignment we have" Tyler cut him off knowing what he was about to say.

"Yea okay" Reid taunted unconvinced. "You sure you'll be saying that when it's getting late, dark outside, and only the projector light on lighting her face. And she's tired from all the work you guys have done so she puts up her hair and you catch sight of her neck and all these images just cloud your thought until you just want to--"

"Shut up dude" Tyler cut him off once again. "It's just an assignment, nothing more; I have enough complications as it is."

"O shit look at the time I have to go, see you man" he said as he runs to the third floor

--

"Well that took you long enough." Kay called from the seat in the room.

"I'm sorry, I ran up here as fast as I could" he said, his breath evening out.

"Relax, Tyler I was just kidding. So let's get started shall we"

"Okay where do you want me?" he asked innocently as he put down his bag.

With a devilish smile, "Actually I--"she starts laughing before she could finish. "Forget it, that was too easy. Just stand in the middle of the room"

She started climbing on top of the desk trying to keep steady as she adjusted the camera. "What are you doing?" Tyler asked laughing at her as she tried to keeps her balance.

"Shut up I'm trying to get you at a different angle. And don't look up my skirt. I know you're tempted too." She mocked as she took her photos.

"So are you going to show me what the picture is" Tyler asked when she was done.

"Nope you'll just have to wait till class like everybody else. Now where should I go?" she said as she stood right in front of the light.

For a second Tyler zoned out thinking of what Reid had said earlier. How the light shines against her face and how her hair was up in a messy bun with the few hairs that slipped out of hold framed her face.

"Tyler… Tyler" she called out to him

"O um sorry just, uh, sit on the floor… yea, and put your knee up." He spoke and continued to give direction. "Rest your elbow on your knee and rest your head on it looking down." As he directed her he walked up to her and stared closely at her. "Could you put your hair down?"

She did as she was told and he snapped the picture.

When they were done they pulled out their laptops to start on the report. The rest of the time was filled with the sounds of the keyboard and quick glances at each other before Tyler's phone rang.

"Ah the girlfriend finally called in to check up on you" she said knowingly as she looked up at Tyler and saw him click the ignore button.

"So how is dear old Cindy, anyway?" She questioned.

"How did you know her name?" He asked but already had a feeling of who had told her.

"People talk, namely Reid." She said confirming Tyler's guess. "So why are you ignoring her?"

"I don't know… she's changing" He said not really sure how to explain.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "She blows thing out of proportion sometimes. She'll probably call the National Guard just because I didn't answer her phone call."

"Well, it looks like Cindy needs to lighten up and you need a fling" she said with a smile.

"Can you think of any candidates for that fling?" Tyler said with a smirk way out of character for him but looked natural on his face.

Kay looked at him as she grabbed her laptop and walked through the door "_Candidates,_ no, only one and she'll be ready when you are." She finished with a sly smile. "Bye Tyler"

All Tyler could do was smile, watch how her skirt flowed behind her as she walked away, and think about how Kay Danvers is definitely going to make his life a lot more interesting.

**Here you go! Things between Tyler and Kay seem to be looking up! Next chapter will reveal the pictures so stay tuned and reviewww!!**


	5. Accusations

**Thanks to those who read and reviewed! Here's another chapter…**

Kay walked to shop two weeks later with Michael, her designated walker for third period. She loved shop. Not because she was the only girl but because it was something she was good at. She liked working with tools. Her mom never knew where it came from because she sure as hell couldn't fix anything. So she assumed she got it from her dad or maybe it was a natural talent. She strolled into class knowing almost every guy in the room was looking at her. Hell, the only guy not looking at her was probably Greg and that was because he swung for the other team. Oh, and of course there was Pogue who was looking pissed off, as usual, just like he has been for the past week since he and Kate had another argument.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked as she put on the jumpsuit for class.

"How would you feel?" he snapped. He stilled hadn't really warmed up to her yet. Caleb still didn't trust her so why should he. This could be the Chase thing all over again, he thought.

"Okay fine, minding my own business." she snapped right back.

"Okay listen up, it's that time of year again boys." the teacher stated

Kay coughed out loudly.

"And girl," he said with a roll of his eyes. "You are going to put the engine in front of you together, the fastest one gets extra credit." He explained. "Now if you break the record held by our very own Mr. Parry here." He said putting a hand on Pogue's shoulder, looking proud. "You get an A for the semester. Now stand at your assigned table. You will be timed when I say go."

_Ready._

_Set._

_Go._

They all worked as fast as they could. Just when Pogue thought he had it in the bag, _DONE!_ echoed throughout the class room. He looked around and found that it was Kay who had said it.

The teacher walked up to her table with a surly face. The only girl in the class couldn't have done it, he thought as he searched the engine. He had some talented boys probably some of the best in the town but he had never seen a girl walk into this class let alone excel at it. "Uh wow she did it. Hold on, Smith, grab me my book." He continued to look at the engine as he waited to feel the leather book in his hand. He opened the book, "And she broke the school record. Guess I underestimated you" he said with a surprise smile on his face.

Pogue was still in shock by the time the bell had rung. 'She used I know it. There's no other way she could have done that'

--

She walked into her next class ecstatic. She sat next to Tyler with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't wait to tell him, she didn't know why but he was the first person she thought of when it happened.

"What's got you so happy?" Tyler asked, smirking at her elated expression.

"I still can't believe it happened." She said still smiling.

"What?"

"I –"

But she never got to finish because class started so she said she'll tell him later. They were sitting down looking at all of the pictures everyone submitted when the picture Kay took of Tyler showed up on the screen.

"Now I have to say this group probably was the most original out of the class. The titles fit the picture perfectly and the report was thoroughly written." The teacher exclaimed approvingly. "The first is Kay's photo of Tyler it is titled "A Difference among Peers"." The picture was of a faceless crowd wearing identical clothing of black and white with Tyler in the middle wearing an orange shirt and his blue eyes shining brightly.

Tyler was trying to catch her eye but she was deliberately avoiding it. He wanted to ask her about it. He wanted to know why she thought he was so different from everyone else.

Just then the teacher put up Tyler's picture of Kay. "And this was titled "Beautifully Broken Angel". This time it was Kay's turn to be shocked. It was a picture of her in the position Tyler put her in but he had added long white wings. The background looked liked cracked concrete. She looked alone and guarded. She looked how Kay felt the year before she arrived here. Could it be that she still acted that way and he could tell?

"Do you see how they…" the teacher's words in one ear and out the other for both Tyler and Kay

Kay didn't know what to say. They both looked at each even as the bell rang they sat motionless. "So you think I'm beautiful, huh." Kay joked breaking the tension. She reached down to grab her bag as Tyler did the same and they both left for their different classes deciding to talk about it later.

They didn't see each other till 7th period English which she had with Tyler, Reid, and Pogue. Pogue sat next to Reid and told him about what happened in Shop. Pogue was certain Kay had used. After English class Pogue grabbed Reid and Tyler telling them to get Kay and meet him in the empty class room across the hall. Tyler didn't know what was going on but followed suit still confused.

As they got to the room Kay didn't think anything of it. Maybe they were finally accepting her she thought fleetingly.

"So what is this the first meeting with the additional new member of the Sons of Ipswich," She started as they were securely in the room. "By the way, we're going to have to change that. I might hang out with a lot of guys but there's no way in hell I'm being called a Son. Maybe like the People of Ipswich, nah, how about the Gang of Ipswich. Yeaaaah." Kay stated. Tyler laughed openly and Reid tried forced back the smile that was forming on his face.

Pogue however was in no mood he wanted to get to the bottom of this. "Why'd you do it?" he asked simply.

"Do what?"

"You used during shop didn't you? That's how you beat the record." He accused. Tyler looked at Pogue in confusion he didn't know what was going on.

Kay had had it. She had been so proud of herself for actually breaking that record then to be accused of cheating. She couldn't believe this shit. Before she could stop herself Kay's anger got the best of her.

All the desks around them started shaking. Kay's eyes didn't even have to turn black. She lifted up her hand and the teacher's desk in front slammed and crashed against the wall on the other side of the room. They all jumped in surprise. "_That_ was me using" anger trickling in her voice.

"God" she yelled. "Do you know what it's like to be here? I had to leave my life behind only to come here to find out that my father had died and to search for a brother that doesn't even know about me, let alone care. Only to be judged by his stupid friends who can't think for themselves for once and give me a chance. Caleb is hardheaded and stubborn. I sensed that right when I walked through the door and maybe I expected this from you Pogue since you his second in command. So maybe I expected a little bit of skeptics from you. That's why I took all the bull you've been giving me since I got here and I did it for Kate. But you Reid the person who butts heads with Caleb the most for using. Your one of the most careless people I know and you have the nerve to even try to look down on me even if I did use!"

And then with a look you can only describe as disappointment she stared at Tyler. "I guess I was wrong with the photo I submitted in photography, you're not different at all… you guys can keep your stupid group name. I don't want to be a part of it." She scoffed as she walked out of the classroom and without even a glance back she flicked her wrist and the teachers desk was back in one piece in front of the room.

Tyler was shocked. He didn't even know anything about this. He knew he couldn't talk to her now without her freaking out on him so he decided to wait till later and he will go to her dorms.

Reid felt like crap not only for the fact that she compared him to Caleb but that she was _right_. He ran after her.

"Hey" she ignored him. "Hey". He repeated again.

"What?" she yelled.

"Look I'm sorry for what we did back there."

"Yeah I'm sure" sarcasm dripping through every word. She turned back around and kept on going.

"My dad died too." He said barely above a whisper and with that she stopped.

"I know what it feels like. I never got to know mine either and it sucks so I'm sorry for judging you so quickly and I never apologize so I wouldn't take this lightly." He faintly joked.

She had a ghost of a smile on her face and said thanks.

"If you ever want to talk about it or whatever I'm here" he tried to reach out again. What she said was getting to him. He's been in her position before. Getting accused for using when you didn't isn't fun.

"_Talk_, I don't know how good that's going to turn out seeing as I'm not exactly Caleb's favorite person right now."

"Since when do I listen to Caleb," he stated with a sly smirk. "So I'll see you later?" he asked.

"Yea, see you later" she said smirking back.

**Here you go! Please review I'm addicted to them and the sooner the next chap. will come.**


	6. You're Alone

**Ahhhhh you guys must hate me! I would hate me but I'm back and I know this chapter is short but I just wanted to make sure you guys finally got a chapter. I'm writing the next one right now, so you'll be seeing another chapter by the end of the week.**

Tyler was pacing around the classroom practically indenting a shallow trench in his wake. He watched as Reid ran into the hallway after Kay and felt even more foolish about not going after her first. He didn't know what the meeting was about, but would he have stopped it if he did? He knew he wouldn't have. He probably would have second guessed her too. She had only been here a couple of months; he didn't even know her that well. 'No', he thought. He did know her on some level. He didn't know why but they had a connection. A connection he shouldn't be feeling, especially, because he has a girlfriend who was currently calling his phone.

"Not now, Cindy." He said into the receiver before quickly hanging up the phone.

He looked at the phone a bit longer before dropping his head in his hands and slouching against the desk. He didn't know what was happening to their relationship but it was a taking a turn for the worst. They had met sophomore year in Lit class and had sat next to each other throughout the first week. She had dropped her pencil by his feet and, as cliché as it was, when he looked up to hand it back to her he took one look at her sea foam green eyes and was hooked. From then on it was history; she was his first real girlfriend. He wasn't hers though, she had had a boyfriend over the summer and what she thought was a serious relationship, he thought of as a summer fling. So, it took some time to get her to trust him but after that their relationship never really took much work. She would do her own thing with her friends a lot of the time especially since she hated Nicky's and that's where he hung out most of the time. She took dance while he had swim practice and they would make sure they made time for each other in between. They were perfectly compatible and uncomplicated, until recently. He didn't know what got into her, but lately she feels the need to constantly check up on him. Every time his cell phone rang 8 out of 10 times her assigned ring tone would ring through the room.

He didn't know what he wanted to do about the relationship. Reid said to get rid of her but he couldn't just throw away a two year relationship just because they were hitting a rough patch. She there when he needed her most and he had to put that into consideration.

His world was crumbling at his feet when his mom got sick. The doctors weren't even exactly sure was what wrong with her. It took months for her to get better. During that time he isolated himself from everyone except for the brothers. Cindy was patient with him. She never failed to have to leave a voicemail showing concern for his mom and telling him that she wasn't going anywhere, knowing that he needed time. How many guys can say that there girl still stood around after being blatantly ignored for months?

The phone finally stopped but Tyler stayed put, still think about what had happened until he was brought out of his reverie by the only other occupant in the room.

"Chin up, Baby boy it was an honest mistake." The long haired brother said gruffly.

"No, it was your mistake." He said roughly before getting in Pogue's face. "What has she ever done but try to get your approval."

Pogue was slightly shocked that Tyler was standing up to him but that didn't mean he was backing down. "You're too guliable Tyler, just like the girls. Do you not realize that this could be another set up. I'm just doing what everyone else is afraid to do!"

Tyler snapped his head up and made his way toward Pogue. "No, you got knocked down a peg in fucking shop so you think she's here to bring on the apocalypse!" He yelled. "Move on, we're all trying to! We understand that what happened with Chase was epic but that doesn't mean everyone new is out to get us." He finished before he slammed the door

~-~-~

He looked at her door and finally decided to knock.

Kay was sitting at the side of her bed re-reading one of the letters from her father. "I only have one picture of you from when you were barely out of the hospital but I bet my life that you are more beautiful than I can even imagine. I can't wait to finally see you with my own eyes. You will be welcomed with open arm by the boys, though Caleb may not understand at first he will come around. He is a good son and will be a great brother when the time comes…" She slowly let the letter fall to her side as she leaned her head against the bed.

She had been there for two months. Two months of causing mischief and being in detention on and off with Reid, two month of flashing pictures and having conversations, but it was also two months of Pogue giving her the cold shoulder and Caleb shunning her.

She knew they didn't think of her as family yet she didn't expect it to happen like magic but to corner her like that and openly accuse her. Her mind flashed to Tyler and she tried to stop the sinking of her stomach as she remembered the look on his face when Pogue accused her. He looked confused but there was still accusation behind his eyes that she couldn't help but feel disappointed about. She was dragged out of her thoughts upon hearing a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked tiredly.

"Its Tyler" he answered timidly, his head leaning against the door.

"Go away," she said coldly

"Come on Kay, I didn't know."

He slid down the frame of her door and sat down. "I'm serious"

He heard the lock snap and the door slightly opened. He looked in and saw Kay sitting on the floor in front of her bed. "Did you magically become a mute within that time?"

"I didn't know what to say." He answered and she rolled her eyes. "Kay, there are things you don't understand--"

"Then explain it to me." She cut him off.

He hesitated, shaking his head, before speaking up again. "We don't really like to talk about it."

"It's not like I can't keep a secret. I've kept the secret of my powers away from my _best friend_. I'm sure I can keep your little story to myself." She pressed on.

"Just leave it alone." He raised his voice.

"Fine!" she threw her arms in the air barely noticing that she slammed her fist into the frame by her bed. "Keep it to yourself, I don't even care! I got all my answers from you this afternoon." She chuckled humorlessly.

"Kay--" He began as he swiftly got up started walking toward her seeing the damaged she inflicted unknowingly on herself.

"No, I get it, none of you trust me, so--"

"That's not it—"

"Don't give me that, I saw the way you looked at me in the cl—"

"Kay, look at your arm!" he screamed finally getting a hold of her wrist and cradling her hand.

She looked down finally taking note of fist. There was blood trailing down her arm and glass shards within her cuts. She slowly took the glass out, though not flinching hard; you could tell she was in pain but keeping her groans at bay by biting her lip until it bled. Tyler grabbed her chin to save her now red lips from her teeth. Her gaze met his and she raised her hand in front of her face. He watched as the blood and cuts disappeared as if nothing happened.

He palmed her face with one hand before grabbing her wrist again and making sure there was nothing wrong. "Are you okay?" he asked unsurely.

She tried to turn her head away from him but he kept it firm. "I'm not a damsel in distress. So save your heroics for someone else. I haven't even cried in two years and I'm not about to start over some shattered glass and your asshole friends."

"You haven't cried in two years?" he asked incredulously

"No" she answered right away before backtracking. "What, maybe I had a very good two years, free from tribulations."

"But you didn't have a good past couple of years. You told us yourself." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't even know why I let you in here" she stated looking down, furious at herself.

"I don't know why either but I'm thinking its for the simple fact that, even though you would never admit it, your alone" he said looking at the girl who healed herself was second nature. "The father you never knew died and left you with unanswered questions, you never speak of your mother so I'm assuming that she's not exactly up for mom of the year, and Caleb, the one person you thought you were going to have, doesn't even want to hear your name." he said softly. "You're lonely."

She looked up at him her eyes angry. She ripped the wrist he was holding out of his grasp and raised it in the air to hit him across the face but he managed to grab it when it was inches from him. He turned his head and kissed her palm, closing his eyes briefly before returning his gaze back to her. She was fighting with herself, he could see the internal battle in her eyes but then he looked down at her lips and he felt her soft intake of breath. She was still struggling but as he moved closer eyes unwillingly started closed.

They were centimeters apart when The Great Escape went ringing in the room

_What the hell! _Kay thought as she put her hands in her face.

Tyler hit the ignore button and looked at her guiltily.

They sat in silence for a moment thinking of what almost happened.

"Sorry about that" he said sheepishly.

"Why are you sorry, it's your girlfriend?"

"No I meant about what I said before that--."

"You meant every word." She replied her voice turning cold. Before he could say anything else she closed her eyes and told him to leave.

"But--"

"Just get out. I need time Tyler." She said tiredly.

Once he was gone she lifted up the broken glass frame she had only just put up on her nightstand two days ago. It was a picture of her and her best friend. Her friends arm was wrapped around her waist and they were laughing. She remembered when it was taken. It was when they were twelve and they were by the lake near her house. Those times were long gone but she couldn't stop the words Tyler said from repeating in her head. _"You're alone" _she remembered. She slipped the picture in her draw but not before one last glance. "I miss you."

**Reviews are loveee.**


	7. Pools, Blondes, and Best Friends

Tyler swam viciously through the water, lap after lap. Practice had been cancelled but he wasn't leaving until he could grab some sort of peace of mind. It had been 10 days since the classroom incident and she still hadn't said a word to him. He stroked through the water with his arms now aching, not paying attention to anything but the water and his thoughts.

Kay walked through the double doors watching Tyler, a small smile passing her face as she gazed over his working back muscles. The smile vanished as she walked to the pool's edge. As he swam towards her side of the pool, Kay flashed her eyes and a Nerf ball appeared in her hands. She threw it at him and hit her target. He came up quickly looking in all directions before his eyes landed on her.

"Shouldn't you be spending your spare time on homework, young man?" She slightly smirked, standing over him.

"I had a lot on my mind." He stated, looking up as leaned against his arms.

"Really, like what? A girl, perhaps, one who's name rhymes with flimsy."

"No, this girl has occupied my mind non stop for a week and a half but still hasn't acknowledged my existence."

"Sounds like you must have done something really stupid." She replied all traces of her smile gone.

"Yea, I did, and I've been beating myself up about everyday since."

"Well that blows, especially because since I've been over it for about a week and I just wanted to see you squirm." She said, her smirk coming back. He looked at her incredulously before a sly smile grew on his face.

"Don't you dar-" She tried to back away but Tyler was too quick. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the pool. She came up sputtering and glaring as Tyler laughed at her expense.

"You are so dead!" She exclaimed as she jumped for him. He dodged most of her attempts but his laughing was slowing him down. She jumped on his back and dragged him into the water. Tyler chased her under water but soon the lack of oxygen was getting to him, he stretched his arm out to start toward the surface but Kay pulled him back. He watched her, confused, as she took her hands on his neck. Moments later he touched his neck and gazed at her, he could breathe. She did the same thing to herself and smiled, his look of shock still hadn't left. They sat at the bottom of the pool for almost two hours, not talking, just smiling like children and making faces.

He watched as her hair flowed around her and created a halo. He made a face and he watched as her face morphed into hysteria. He could almost hear her laugh. This, just the two of them, was perfect.

They finally decided to come out and dry off. "That has got to be the coolest thing-" He started before he noticed Kay. "Hey, are you alright?" He watched as her eyes began to close and she began to fall over. He grasped her into his arms and held her tight. Her eyes snapped open and alert to his blue eyes.

"I guess I used a little bit longer than I should have." She said breathlessly as she tried to move out of his arms, but he held her tighter.

"You sure you okay?"

"Yea, seriously, I'm fine. I told you if I use for too long or if I use too much I get drowsy. It's no big deal." He finally let her up but his eyes still looked wary.

"I'm fine, Simms." She smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Are we okay?" he asked, still having his doubts.

"We just spent two hours at the bottom of a pool." She chuckled. "I think we're okay."

~~0~~

After the pool Kay ended up on the roof. She sat and watched the sunset, thinking about her new life here at Spencer. She thought about her mom back home, then traced the scar she had going along her back. She shook her head, those times were over, she told herself. She started a new life, granted it hasn't turned out the way she thought it would but at least it was far away from her home life.

When she got back to her dorm that night Reid was there sitting on her bed flipping threw one of her magazines.

"I know you said we could talk but a heads up would kind have be nice." She said amused

"Um, I was actually hoping we could just hang out tonight." He replied.

"Hang out?", She chuckled. "You sure you're not confusing me with Tyler or your fan club?" She asked while she dropped her bag on the floor.

"Tyler's with Cindy and maybe I just don't feel like going out with any of the usual." He smirked.

"Fair enough, you don't have to tell me the real reason."

"Can we just watch a movie or something here in your dorm?"

"Sure," she said suspiciously

After two movies, three bags of candy, and microwavable popcorn they laid in her bed.

"You know for a girl your movie collection is pretty good" He said looking for another movie.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Look this is fun and everything but I'm starving and your swimmer muscles are too lean to fill me." She exaggerated.

"Alright I'll head down to the vending machines and--"

"No. If I eat one more jellybean I going to throw up, can we please go out to eat pleaseeeee." She whined.

"Fine we can stop by Nicky's"

--

When they entered the place was mostly packed. They pushed passed the crowd and Kay ordered her food.

She sat at the bar looking around and that's when she spotted Tyler and his girlfriend at one of the tables. He looked irritated, she noticed amused.

"Crap," She heard from her side. She turned and saw Reid crouching down behind her.

"Reid, what are you doing?" she looked at him as if he was on crack.

"Just stay very still alright and I'll buy you all the food you want."

"Not unless you tell me why." The food was enough for her to stay still but she felt like being nosy.

"You see that girl standing by the pool table, with the blonde hair."

"Yea"

"I went out with her, she seemed cute enough but then she went all fatal attraction on me." he faked a shiver.

"What do you mean?"

"Let just say normal girls wouldn't have a collage of me in her locker, know my schedule, and know where my birthmark, which by the way isn't visible when I'm dressed, is by the first date."

"Birthmark?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Your right, I know how she figured that one out." he said smirking.

"Well that's all you had to say. I know exactly how to handle this problem."

"How?" he questioned unsure.

"Let's dance." She dragged him to the middle of the dance floor knowing that she would get the attention of the girl but most importantly, in her opinion, Tyler.

Kay knew exactly what she was doing as she ground her hips on Reid and the smirk was still on place as she looked at Tyler's perfect face grow more and more annoyed by Cindy's voice while he saw them.

The blond girl approached them in no time with her eyes narrowed at Kay.

"Reid, what do you think you're doing with her?" she questioned irately.

"What does it look like, Bianca?"

"Because I would think it would be pretty obvious." Kay spoke up, stopping her movement and pit her hand on Reid's chest.

"You need to mind your own business." Bianca snapped. "Who the hell do you think you are anyway.

"I'm the person who holds your freedom in my hands and will you use it to my advantage if you don't get out of my way." Kay said, her eyes narrowing.

"Wha--"

"I mean, unless, you want your mom to find out about that tattoo on your waist or that little late night sex encounter you had in her bed while she was away on business." Her sugar sweet smile only grew wider as she continued. "And it would be a shame for your mom to hear it from a fellow student that the Provost is worried about the rumors circulating about her daughter, now would it."

"You wouldn't dar—"

"Try me," The roughness of her voice coming back. When the girl moved to open her mouth again Kay cut her off once more. "Just walk away, I already won."

The girl looked pleadingly all Reid, who did all he could to keep himself from laughing and she walked away looking defeated.

"How did you know all of that?" he asked amazed.

"Bianca Reed, the girl really should check if some else is in the bathroom before she starts spilling out all of her secrets."

Reid put his arm around Kay more grateful then he's been to anybody in long time. "You know you're officially my best friend now right"

"Next to Tyler,"

"Nah a couple steps ahead, even Tyler can't pull something like that off."

"Best friend, huh, cool… I haven't been one of those in a long time." She stated with small smile on her face.

**You know what to do! Love me through reviews…**


	8. Knowing the Man

Its my birthday!! So I decided to give you guys a chapter! Hope you enjoy.

Ch8

Tyler went to classes agitated the next day. He couldn't think straight, his mind just kept flashing back to the way Kay and Reid were joking around all night and worse the way Reid's hands were on Kay's waist while they were dancing. Then when he finally pulled his eyes away, he would turn to his right and there was Cindy complaining about something else. They ended up getting into this huge fight, what about, he wasn't really sure.

He was trying to concentrate because if he wasn't mistaken Kay had been turning down all of Reid's advances but from the looks of it she wasn't resisting anymore.

He had spotted Kay earlier this morning but as he was about to approach her Adam McKay got there before he could and her attention was snatched. He had to find out if Reid and Kay were "seeing each other" in their definition, a string of one night stands. Why should it matter he didn't know, it just did.

He walked into 2nd period and saw Reid already sitting in his seat in a very good mood.

"Why do you look like your staring in a Colgate commercial, what's with the smile?" He said trying to be discreet as possible.

"Nothing," He replied, still smiling as he looked at Kay. Tyler looked in his line of vision and saw Kay wink at Reid then turn back around to the two jocks that were trying to keep her attention.

"What's that all about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Reid said with a smirk just as the bell rang.

~Yesterday night~

Last night after that beautiful performance at Nicky's, Reid and Kay went back to her dorm as they replayed the look on Bianca's face.

When they stumbled into her dorm Kay decided she wanted to take a shower. "Sure no problem I'll join you" Reid joked and was rewarded with a punch in the arm. "Ouch, not usually the reaction I get." he laughed.

When Kay got in the shower he took the liberty of looking around her room at her photos, drawing, and other various artworks that surrounded her room. _Wow, she's really great._ He thought as he searched the room finding it ironic that she's probably one of the best artists in this school but she doesn't dress the part. He chuckled as he saw three pairs of wristbands and fingerless gloves spread on her desk. _Nope, she's just like me._

As he continued to look around he noticed two letters placed on the wall it was surrounded by all these different emotion pictures along a white border that surrounded the whole thing and on top it was titled "The End of No Real Beginning". As he read on a wave of sadness hit him as he realized it was the first and last letters Mr. Danvers had written to Kay. He lifted his hand and lightly grazed the letters just as a fully clothed Kay came out of the shower.

"What?" she asked nervously under his gaze.

"You didn't get to know him at all, did you?"

Kay looked at him in confusion, and then she looked what he was standing under at realization hit her.

"No, I didn't. The most I knew were what was in those and the others." she pointed to the letters on the wall. "I never even saw a picture… I don't even know what he looked like." she stated softly. "I'm just guessing he looks like Caleb" she added with a shrug.

"You want to see for yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on," he said as he held out his hand.

They were in her car with Reid driving while Kay was wondering where they were going when she found them in front of a large mansion.

"Where are we?"

"Caleb's house."

Soon as she heard those words uttered from his mouth she turned around to walk straight back to the car. Reid grabbed her arm before she even had a chance to touch the car door.

"Caleb doesn't want anything to do with me. I'm not going in that house"

"We aren't going in the house; we are going under the house."

"Do you think that sounds more appealing?" she arched an eyebrow

He laughs as he drags her towards the side. Once down stairs he starts looking behind the massive book collections. Kay just stands there in awe.

"What is this place?"

"Mr. Danvers didn't tell you about this place. "

She shook her head no. "I guess he left it out." she said still looking around.

"It's kind of like our meeting place when something drastic happens. Everything from the covenants past is here."

"So, what are we doing here?"

"We are here for this." he said as he pulled a picture from behind one of the books.

He looked at the picture, a smile forming on his face, then passed it to her. Kay studied the picture. It showed a man with his arm around what she was assuming were all four of the boys. She picked out Reid right away having being the odd ball with blond hair but it was a little darker then. Then she saw Pogue noticing that he had long hair ever since they were little. Tyler was next his blues eyed shining and next with a pause she notice was Caleb she looked above his head and there he was, Mr. Danvers with a smile as wide as ever. They all looked happy but none stuck out more than him. He had this tinkle in his eye that made Kay regret even more that she never got to meet him, though she would never admit it the thought of meeting him is what got her through life before she came to Spencer. Sure she was rich but coming from a broken family with a mother that didn't care about her well being at all wasn't a home.

Shaking the thoughts from her head she turned back to Reid. "Why was this hidden?"

"Caleb and his dad weren't always like that. As he grew up they got into more and more arguments with his dad abusing his power and all. But that picture was taken when times were good. I always thought Mr. Danvers was a good guy. I mean he wasn't the best role model on using but he never judged me, you know." She just smirked, still gazing at the man she would have loved to call dad.

"He did that all the time, you know" Reid added.

"What?"

"You have his smile." he said as he tipped her chin.

"Let me ask you something. Why would you bring me down here?"

"Because as much as Caleb hates it, your one of us. You deserved to see this too. But we better go before he kills me.

"Better go before he kills you? And here I thought you were the rebel." she joked.

When she didn't move he turned towards her again but a serious look graced her face.

"You are not as insensitive and self-centered as you make everyone think you are."

"You are not as tough and invulnerable as you make everyone think you are." He countered.

The only response he got was a raised eyebrow and a punch to his chest.

"Guess you are," he says as he rubs his chest and puts his arm around her.

~000~

After classes Kay still felt the smile she had on from yesterday. She kept the picture in her art portfolio where she kept everything that meant something to her; it was pasted right on the cover.

She was standing in her bra and skirt when the door opened and Tyler walked in. Tyler saw her and couldn't take his eyes away from her. She was standing there with no shirt, her ankle boots, and her bra but she wasn't fazed at all by him being there. She exuded confidence and sexiness. If it were Cindy shed probably run to get something to cover herself with and they already had sex but not Kay, she stood there picture perfect waiting expectantly.

"Can I ask why you practically broke door but yet your saying nothing," she said slyly knowing exactly why he was there.

"Nothing, just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine, is that all?

"Yea and I just wanted to hang out." he said turning her chair backwards and sitting.

"You guys have been wanting to do a lot of that lately." She said

"Huh?"

"Nothing." She dismissed it, shaking away her thoughts of Reid.

"So, what's going on between you and Reid?" Deciding to get right to the point.

"I knew it."

"What?"

"You're jealous," she said knowingly

He got up off the chair and started walking towards her. "Now why would you think that?" he asked.

"Trust me I can tell. You looked like you wanted to push that little girlfriend of yours of her chair and me into your lap."

"Would you bet your life on that answer?" he whispered as he was inches away from her face.

"Yea I would." She whispered back enticingly as she felt his breath tickle her lips as he tilted his head forward…

**Cliffie!! Lol The next part is already done so if you want to see where this leads, review!**

**Reviews= Great birthday gift!**


	9. Brothers and Protectors

**I know, I know I am a horrible person! I cant believe I had you guys waiting this long. Ive been really busy with school but now I'm on break so updates will come on time for a little while. Please forgive me!**

"_Trust me I can tell. You looked like you wanted to push that little girlfriend of yours of her chair and me into your lap."_

"_Would you bet you life on that answer?" he said as he stood right in front of her face._

"_Yea I would" she said seductively._

* * *

She could feel his breath on her lips as his infamous ring tone stared to play she turned her lip to his ear and whispered. "Right. On. Point."

Tyler couldn't help the small shiver that ran done his spine when her lips lightly grazed his ear. She was so close. He wanted to just grab her by the shoulders and pull her to him.

"You better go, I wouldn't want the search team she's going to send bombarding my room looking for you." She chuckled standing back in front of him.

"Yea, I better, but I'm no so sure I want to."

"Do you always get what you want?" she asked backing away.

"Not this time around," he said smirking while leaving the room.

He closed the door behind him thinking about the argument he had with Cindy and the once again almost kiss with Kay. He was finding fewer and fewer reasons for why he was staying with the Reid quoted "ball and chain".

--

"You _nearly_ made out with Tyler the last night!" Kate nearly shrieked in excitement. She had told Kate and Sarah about what happened because she needed a distraction from the dreams she's been having lately. She has had the same dream for two weeks and she had it again last night.

"No I didn't" she said trying to keep the smile that was forming on her face. "I'm going to go get a soda I'll be right back.

Kate watched as she started to get up to avoid the question. "You can run but you can't hide, Danvers. I want details."

As she was walking across the Cafeteria Aaron Abbots eyes trailed her and he got up to follow.

"So I don't think we've officially meet." he said standing directly behind her.

"Your point being," She answered uninterested. She already knew all about him with Kate's mouth she heard about the whole school within the first day.

He chose to ignore her tone. He blocked her leaning one arm on the vending machine. "Then maybe we should go somewhere and get to know each other better." Kay wasn't lost on how he wanted to get to _know _her.

"Back off, Abbot" Kay heard from behind him. She looked to see who it was and there was Pogue looking at Aaron.

"What's it to you Par--."

But Aaron didn't even get to finish his line before Kay kneed him in the groin. She walked away without looking back. "What was that about?" she asked with irritation in her voice.

Pogue knew this wasn't going to be easy. Kate has been arguing with him for weeks to make up with Kay and at first he refused, rightfully so in his opinion. He had every right to be suspicious. Everyone was on edge after Chase, he was just looking out for his brothers. But he has noticed the changes she's made in Reid and the way Tyler has been smiling a lot more. Not to mention Kate said no sex until he apologizes.

He sighed, it wasn't only because of that. He had been walking from Kate's room last week and heard sobbing from behind a door. He assumed the person didn't know that their door was slightly open. He was going to keep going until he heard 'Don't hurt them' and then silence. That's where he found her curled up in a ball visibly shaking in her sleep. He didn't understand the force that was pulling him towards her but he found himself in her room at the corner of her bed waiting for her to calm down. She was still for almost 5 minutes so he got up to leave before she got up. Once he got off the bed he heard her scream bit this time Caleb's name was retched from her voice and she was shaking again. He decided that enough was enough and went to go wake her up but once he touched her shoulder she went still again and the tension was gone in an instant. He couldn't explain it, so he didn't try to. He stayed until the sun came up and quietly stepped out of the room.

"Just trying to make it up to you what I did it was stupid."

"Making it up how?"

"By protecting you from a creep like Abbot."

"As you can see I didn't need your help."

"Ahh but one day you'll need my help and I'll be there."

She laughed despite trying not to. "So you're like my protector or something?"

"Exactly," smiling brightly seeing that she was warming up to him

"So who's going to save you from me, because you're going to need somebody if you pull a stunt like you did again."

Pogue just laughed as he put an arm over her shoulder. "I'll duck and run; I'll just duck and run.

* * *

A couple of weeks later and it was already the start of the new semester so Kay had one more class added to her schedule Topics which absolutely sucked in her opinion especially when she found out it was with Caleb and since it's in alphabetical order she sat in the same table which once again sucked. The only high point was that Sarah was in there too, so she already knew who her partner would be for the semester.

She wanted to get to know Caleb she really did but after all the failed attempts she was just done. He would come around she was sure of it but if he didn't she guess nothing would have really changed she would still be the girl with no family but she would deal with it when it came. She didn't want to think about that now not when she's been so happy lately. She finally narrowed down her flavors of the week to Jake, Kyle, Adam, Josh, and Mark then maybe an alternate for the weekend. Then there was the _once again _almost kiss with Tyler. She knew he was going to kiss her but she couldn't let him do that. He would have felt guilty after and that's the last thing she wanted him to feel after he kissed her so she'll let him deal with his girlfriend problem.

She dragged her self to Topics with Adam who was already waiting by her locker.

When she got there Caleb was already at his desk his head on the table and a small but noticeable line of drool coming from his mouth. I looked at Sarah and mouthed "What's up with him" and she asked clearly amused.

Sarah said she would tell her after class so Kay took her seat next to Caleb. Class didn't start for the next 15 minutes so she started searching her bag for her I pod when she heard some murmuring she turned to see Caleb muttering something in his sleep. She started laughing until she saw his face turn from scared to angry. She started to get nervous he kept saying "Let her go", and "I will you nothing". She tried to wake him up but he wouldn't give. Finally the bell rang and he sprung awake. He looked around him like he didn't know where he was for a second. So Kay turned around like she didn't notice and then the teacher walked him.

"Okay class I'm going to be quite busy today so your assignment is to find out the most you can about the person next to you with the sheet that will be placed on your desk. And if you know the person, I guess this will be an easy assignment for you then. Now get to work."

Kay and Caleb looked at each other.

"Are you serious?" Kay spoke first.

"Shoot me." Caleb replied.

"I'll buy you the gun." she countered.

"I don't know if I can do this, I mean, why would I want to learn anything about my father's illegitimate kid?" Right as the words left his mouth he immediately regretted it he didn't mean to be so harsh he's just been having a rough time lately. It's been months since he found out about Kay but still hasn't gotten over the fact his dads cheated, let alone have another child.

"Nice," she said bitterly. "Let's just get this over with." she added.

"I'm sor--"

"Don't, why does everybody keep apologizing? If you meant it own up to it." she cut him off before turning away to look at the paper.

She looked over the questions:

**Favorite book**

**Favorite color**

**Favorite food**

All basic enough she thought but then she came to question 4 and they started getting personal

**Favorite part of your childhood**

**Thing you cherish most**

**Something you do that nobody else you know does**

**One thing you wish for**

She wrote her answers down on a piece of paper then handed the sheet to Caleb.

Caleb answered the questions and then they switched there papers.

Kay repeated the first question out loud.

Caleb's favorite book was the Great Gatsby.

And Kay's was Catcher in the Rye. Caleb was surprised by her choice and he showed it with a raised eyebrow.

"What, yeah, it's a bit hypocritical but you have to admit the world is full of phonies. Plus I like his smart remarks. They keep me entertained."

"Hmmm smart remarks remind you of anyone?"

"Bite me."

Caleb took the paper and read the next question and it went on till they hit number four: **Favorite part of your childhood**

Caleb's read: Mornings with my mom when I was younger.

Kay's read: Staying with my best friend till the morning.

**Thing you cherish most**

Caleb's read: My "brothers"

Kay's read: My baby blanket with my initials –

"Your baby blanket?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It's the one thing my mom actually gave me." she said defensively. "The one thing that mattered anyway." She muttered as an afterthought.

**Something you do that nobody else you know does**

They both laughed lightly at the fact they had the same answer then quickly stopped after noticing the other.

They write with their right hand but do everything else with there left.

"I guess we're not as unique as we thought." Caleb said.

"Guess not." She said lowly surprised they actually found something in common.

**One thing you wish for**

Caleb's read: Closure for my dad

Kay's read: A family

And with that the bell rang and class was over Kay sprinted out the room not wanting to deal with Caleb's gaze. She didn't need his questions she didn't want them.

She ran outside in the rain. She loved the rain ever since she was little. She closed her eyes dropped back her head letting the rain drop on her face.

She didn't feel the rain anymore so she opened her eyes and there stood Pogue with an umbrella over her head.

"What are you saving me from this time?" she asked amused.

"The rain," He answered.

"I love the rain."

"Well then I'm protecting you from your crazy antics of trying to catch pneumonia."

She laughed long and hard she needed this, needed to get away from the seriousness.

She was grateful to Pogue but not for protecting her from pneumonia but from protecting her from dealing with the reality of it all. The reality she just wasn't ready to piece through at the moment.

**Okayyy this was the long awaited chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Review...**


	10. Denial is No Ones Friend

**Love you guys and your responses to the story. Im so glad you like it!!**

Ch10

The next day Kay sat on her bed with mountains of tissue surrounding her like a fort. Pogue might have saved her from pneumonia but not from the common cold she sniffled regrettably into the tissues. She remembered this feeling so vividly like it was yesterday. Years ago when she danced in the rain on a regular basis she used to go to her best friends house with chicken soup waiting for her when she got there. She missed that, now she's all alone, her nose red from all tissues, her throat hurt, nothing to watch on TV, and worst of all there was no chicken noodle soup! Nobody even knew she was sick to even get her chicken noodle soup her best friend just knew that the day after it rained to have it ready.

Those days are long gone now maybe _I'll have Tyler bring me some soup_. She heard from some people (cough, cough) Reid that he broke up with Cindy last night so we'll see what happens from there. Right after those thoughts she heard a knock on her door and Tyler peeked through then came in.

_I must be psychic_ she thought.

"Hey, you feeling any better?"

"How did you even know I was sick?" she asked shocked.

"Pogue told me he caught you standing in the rain yesterday, and then I didn't see you in classes today so I guessed. Now seeing you with all this." He pointed to the tissues. "I'm guessing I'm right."

"What's that?" She looked at the bag in his hand.

"This is for you."

And long behold it was a container of hot chicken noodle soup she noticed with a huge smile.

"Thanks"

She pushed all the tissue in a bin so the bed wouldn't look like such a mess while Tyler sat on a chair.

"What were you doing in the rain anyway?"

"I'll tell you some other time."

After a long pause she blurted out, "You know I think I just thought of that nickname for you. You know what I noticed about you, you're stuck in the middle. You're never going to change from the way you are now. I mean you have a whole lot of obligations put on your shoulders from you parents, and from your girlfriend but to your friends your always going to be the youngest the "baby boy" you are like stuck in some kind of limbo where you don't exactly want the obligations over your shoulders and the futures coming to fast but you don't always want to be seen as a little boy." She explained as she got them both up and slightly pushed him to the door.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Yeah when I'm good and ready." She said defiantly

She ran to grab another tissue as she felt another sneeze coming on. She succeeds but the sneeze she was feeling wasn't there anymore. She tried to have it come again because she had this thing with unfulfilled sneezes knowing it was going to come later. Tyler sat there watching her trying to bring back her sneeze and couldn't help but laugh. He sat up ready to give her another tissue and just watched her, she looked adorably distraught with her hair in a messy bun on top of her head bouncing up and down and her nose slightly scrunched. Before Kay knew what was going on Tyler grabbed her up and brushed his lips against hers.

"You're going to get sick." she pulled away breathlessly.

"I can take it." he whispered back.

Unknowingly to them Tyler left the door open and a small crowd of jealous girls and impressed boys had formed silently in front it watching.

"You hear that," she asked.

"What?"

"No ring tone,"

"I put my phone on silent." He grins sexily.

She just laughs, grabs his tie, and pulls him down for what Tyler would say was the most sensual kiss he ever had. He looked up and saw her eyes were slightly drowsy.

"One thing first…"

"What?"

"This is an open thing strictly non-exclusive I don't do complicated." She told him.

"Perfect, complicated is the last thing I need."

She looked past is shoulder and laughed. "Second, look behind you."

He turned around and there was the crowd and they started cheering.

"I should close that."

"Yea you do that."

He walked to the door and closed it, turned off the lights, and walked back over to Kay who was already lying on her bed. He lied down with her and put his arm across her back. He looked over her to see that she was already half asleep. "Night Peter Pan." He played with her hair and watched as she tried hard to keep her eyes open. They finally closed and he felt her breath even out. "I don't know what happened to you before, that you're so guarded now but I plan to find out." he whispered kissing her forehead.

--

And so it began every time one of them would see each other in the hallway they dragged the other into an empty classroom, closet, anything they could find for a very hot make out session.

They hadn't even had sex yet and Kay made sure it stayed that way. She knew her self and she wasn't going to make Tyler just any sex buddy she was going to make him a grade A sex buddy, meaning she would wait for the perfect time before they had sex, he deserved that much.

She was leaving study hall early when she saw Tyler making a beeline towards her.

"Hey," he kissed her. "What's that?" he pointed at her hand.

"What?" she said as she tried to put her hand behind her back, walking backwards towards her classroom.

But he grabbed her hand before she even had a chance. "That"

"Oh that it's just something that… Kyle gave me." she said dismissively.

"Whatever."

"Come on Tyler don't be like that." She takes his chin and turns his face towards her. "It means nothing, he means nothing. You do, why do you think we haven't had sex yet I want to keep you around longer." She smiles widely at her joke.

Tyler tries to give her a stern look but a smirk shows on his face knowing what to say next.

"And sex" he emphasized. "Is exactly why I keep Chloe around."

"Is that right, Pan?" she asks as they entered her class with two minutes to spare

"Yea and in fact I have to get ready to meet her right now." he goes to leave but turns back around. "And by the way I love the nickname but not in public."

"Oh don't worry, its only Pan in public." she states with a smirk.

As he is about to get to the door Kay screams "Hey Peter Pan you dropped your pen." and the class erupts in laughter.

He stops in his tracks with a slight smirk on his face knowing she would do something like that. "Tell Chloe I said hi." she says smugly.

--

Kay was walking to her dorm when she saw Caleb coming out of Sarah's room. She was going to go the other way but he already saw her so she just tried to walk briskly by him hoping he wouldn't mention the other day.

"Kay" he called but she didn't turn around. "Kay"

"What?" she said exasperated.

"Can we talk?"

"You didn't want to talk to me since I got here, now all because of one stupid class assignment you want to reach out to me" she yelled. "I don't need your pity."

"Good because you weren't going to get it."

"Then what is this?"

"Why weren't you here freshman year?" he asked

"That's what this is about, you not being able to mind your own business"

"Hey you're the one who came here looking for me. So guess what I need answers."

"No"

"You're not getting passed me until I know"

"You want to know about my life fine. My mom's not exactly an ideal parent. She drank …and it would get bad. Sometimes she would just knock out and be in her bedroom when her stupid boyfriend of hers and then other times she would get violent. The day before I packed all my stuff for orientation I got home to find all my stuff smashed on the floor. When I got to the living room she was holding up my acceptance letter. She started screaming and throwing anything she could get her hands on. I don't think she meant to do it because when she drinks she blacks out but she broke a glass bottle and started running towards me she kept pushing me in my face, so I tried to protect my face by turning towards the floor but then she raised the glass bottle in the air and started cutting up my arms and legs. None of the cuts were that deep until she gave me this" Kay pulled up her shirt and showed him the deep scar on her back. I couldn't walk for three months. I could have healed myself but there was just something inside me that just gave up…. I might be more powerful than her but I couldn't use against my mom…she's my mom." Kay paused. "Afterwards she got help and cleaned up but she still in rehab"

"You happy now." she added

"No"

"Hey like I said don't, I'm hear now to reek havoc in your life." she tried to lighten the tension. She turned to walk away but stopped.

"Soon, not now because it would feel phony, I want you to admit that I'm your sister."

He stared at her as she walked away. He must have been in that hallway for ten minutes running her story over and over in his head. He knew she was right. It was time to come to terms with it. His father was never the man he thought he was but Kay wasn't the girl he thought she was either. She was his sister he knew that from the moment he looked into her eyes on the first day. It was time to get over the past. He walked towards her dorm and knocked on the door. She opened the door, her eyes wide.

He watched the twinkle in her eyes and thought of his dad. His dad's eyes shined like that even when his physical appearance faltered. "Hey," he continued "I, Caleb Danvers am your brother."

"I told you not to say it now." She replied a smile slowly growing on her face.

"I figured a ten minute break would make sound 'less phony' as you eloquently put it." He smirked.

"Well at least your admitting that I'm right. I'll give you that."

"Well don't count on it a lot, sis."

Kay closed her eyes, her heart feeling lighter already, and said "Care to repeat that."

"What?" He smiled knowing exactly what she was talking about but tried to prolong it.

She opened her eyes with a knowing look.

"Little sis." He whispered.

"I'm glad the denial has left your system." she stated as she closed the door in his face, hearing him laugh on the other side.

**Ah I wish I had a Tyler to bring me chicken soup! Do you like the story so far**?


	11. Null and Void

**Your responses were great! I love them all. This one's a little short but the next chapter is already written so the quicker you tell me how you feel about the chapter the faster I but up the next one! Here you go! Hope you liked it!**

The next few weeks for Kay went pretty good. She and Caleb still got into heated arguments but what brother and sister didn't. The only problem was Tyler. He was perfect don't get her wrong he made her feel great but that was the problem. She was getting too attached they still haven't had sex. They would talk for hours in her dorm about everything and nothing at the same time instead of making out and more like she did with the others. It scared her. She needed to find a way to distance herself.

She walked into Photography class making sure Kyle was closer to her than usual when she saw Tyler looking at them.

"What was all that about?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing, just Kyle confirming our date for tonight that's all."

"Hope you have fun." Tyler said trying to sound nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Oh don't worry Kyle said he'd make sure we would." She said with a sly smile.

"Great" Tyler muttered.

--

Tyler walked to his dorm trying to ignore the pang of jealousy he felt about Kay, but this is what they agreed on a non-exclusive relationship. Just last week he flaunted in her face how many different girls he was dating so he had no right to be mad. He actually thought she was going to grow out of this, guess he was wrong.

He looked at his watch it was about 5:30. He continued to walk and then his cell phone rang. It was his dad. He already knew what it was about. Yale. He didn't feel like arguing about college again he wanted to go to USC not Yale. He's told his father numerous times but it's not like he listens. His mom was always getting sick and he wasn't going to burden her with his problems but still he would have liked to have somebody back him up on this. Kay wanted to go out west too, she could go wherever she wanted with the money she had in her trust fund. She got why he didn't want to go to Yale she even said he wouldn't fit in there, which made him laugh because everybody else thought it was perfect.

He finally picked up the phone after the tired call.

"I don't want to talk about this dad, not today."

"What do you mean you don't want to talk about it we have to; this is vital for your future" His father barked in his ear.

"Not now" Tyler practically yelled and hung up the phone.

He was tired of this whole situation. He needed someone to talk to.

--

Kay was standing in front of her mirror when she heard a knock on her door she turned around and saw Tyler standing in her doorway walking towards her bed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked curiously. He knew she had a date.

"I needed to talk to some one. My Dad is driving me crazy on this college thing. I need to sort it all out."

Kay looked at him and knew this was her chance to distance herself at least a little bit. "I cant I have my date tonight with Kyle, maybe later or something." Pretending to be distracted by her make-up.

"Can't you just cancel?" he asked, his blue eyes boring into her soul. He was looking at her and his eyes were saying to choose him, begging her to.

She turned around and sighed. "He's already in the parking lot." she said as she walked by him and opened the door. "Look why don't you call Chloe or something, I'm busy right now." And with that she shut the door behind her and leaned on it. She couldn't even describe the guilt she felt when she saw his face, but it had to be done.

--

Tyler was beyond mad when Kay had left. But even more than that, he was disappointed.

He drove for hours before heading back to his dorm. He didn't get it why was she always hot and cold he was tired of it. He opened his dorm room hoping Reid wasn't there. Reid wasn't but Cindy was.

"Cindy what are you doing here?"

"I came to know why?" Her eyes were bloodshot red and he could see the dried tears on her face.

"Why what?" His eyes brows burrowed together.

"Why you would just break up with me for no apparent reason and then hook up with nearly half the school." Her voice was low but she was looking straight at him determined for an answer.

"I'm not hooking up with half the school." He mumbled.

"According to all the rumors you are."

"Well don't always believe rumors." Was the best Tyler could come up with.

"We were happy weren't we?" she said dejectedly.

"Yeah once,"

"Then why?" she her voice shook as the tears spilled down her face. "You owe me Tyler, I was with you when your mom got really ill and I don't blame you for that, but how many girlfriends you know would stay with you for months while you ignored them. You didn't call not even once." She cried in his shoulder. "Not even once."

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't want you to be sorry; I want us to be together." She looked at him with sad eyes.

All thoughts of how Kay left him when he needed her fled back into his head. He looked at Cindy. Cindy was always there even when he didn't want her to be. She might have been suffocating but at least she had the ability to feel something unlike Kay and with that he simply whispered.

"Then we are; we're together."

"Are you serious?" she replied with hope in her voice.

"Yeah we're together." he said half-heartedly.

--

Later on Kay walked back to her room. She didn't even get to enjoy her date. Even with how much Kyle tried to cheer her up she was still down on what she did to Tyler. It wasn't supposed to get to her like this he's just another guy she tried to convince herself.

When she got to her floor she looked up and Tyler was standing in front of her door.

"I came to tell you that I'm back with Cindy."

"And why'd you feel you had to tell me that? This is non-exclusive remember. All you had to do was tell me this had to stop and its over." She said disguising any emotion in her voice.

"Just thought I should tell you." He at least thought she was going to fight for this, for them, a little.

"Well you told me." she said flatly.

Tyler turned to walk away before hearing Kay say, "I thought you didn't want complicated."

"You don't always get what you want." he replied turning toward her.

"Ever since we were little some one always told us we couldn't always get what we want. Why can't we break the rules just this once?" She whispered looking him straight into his eyes. "But fine it's your decision, the contracts now null and void."

She turned her back towards Tyler and opened her door ignoring the pain in the pit of her stomach.

**Which brother do you guys want? **


	12. Jessie, right?

**Sooo sorry you guys had to wait so long. I am an awful person! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

It had been two weeks since Tyler had cut things off with him and Kay. On the out she went on like nothing ever happened. She went on more and more dates. That's how she got rid of stress. She'd find a new guy have a little fun with him and move on to the next. And it worked great until Tyler came along now all she did was get more and more depressed each time.

She was walking out of her last period class when she felt an arm drape around her shoulder.

"Kay, for once, open up its ok to be hurt."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Pogue" Kay said as she dropped his arm from her shoulder.

"You and Tyl--"

"Pogue back off alright, serial dating is my thing I don't do it because I'm secretly pining for Tyler. There is no me and Tyler never was. We were just an agreement."

Pogue put his hands up in defeat. "Whatever you say."

Kay turned around and started walking away. "Thanks almighty Yoda."

"You know there's one thing I can't protect you from." he yelled after her.

"What?" she said but didn't stop walking.

"A broken heart" he said. She paused for a second then shook her head thankful that the hallways were empty, and continued to walk away.

--

Kay was looking in the mirror when she saw Reid in her doorway. "Hey, you want to go to Nicky's tonight." he asked.

"Yea but I'm going with Danny." She replied as she gazed back at the mirror.

"Who the hell is Danny?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"New kid, I found him in my photography class."

"Found him? You sound worse then me." he said with a smirk. "You know Tyler going to be there right."

"You're telling me like I care." It didn't hurt her that bad to hear his name.

"With Cindy" He continued.

Ouch.

Maybe that one stung just a little. "Once again like I care."

He just looked at her and chuckled. He knew it hurt her to see Tyler back with Cindy. "Ok, I'll see you there."

--

Kay walked in wiping the lipstick off Danny's face from their make out session they just had in his car. Kay was actually having a good time until she saw Tyler. He was sitting at a table with Cindy when she saw Reid, Caleb, and Pogue she tried to walk by without being seen.

"Kay! I didn't know you were going to be here, what a nice surprise." Reid said smiling widely.

Kay silently cursed him and turned around. "Hey guys," she said tensely and glared at Reid. "Tyler," she added then turned to Cindy. "Oh and you're Jessie right?" She asked with tight lipped smile.

"Um it's Cindy."

"Oh I'm sorry," she said. "You know it's hard to keep up with how many girls Tyler's been with lately." She grinned broadly at Tyler before tuning back to Danny.

Cindy just looked harshly at Tyler. "Well anyway see you guys later." Kay said and dragged Danny along with her.

"Well that was interesting." Caleb said holding back a laugh.

Kay was dancing with Danny in the middle of the dance floor when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Reid.

"You should go apologize to Tyler." He stated even though his eyes were lit up.

"For what I didn't do anything." She feigned innocence as she tried to turn back to Danny.

"Come on, Kay, she's giving him a hard time now. Just go play nice for 10 minutes tops, that all."

"Fine"

Kay brought Danny to sit down at the table. "Uh, hey guys having fun. "When they didn't answer she finally introduced Danny "This is Danny."

"Yeah I know we have Photography together, your pictures are great man." Tyler sucked up his jealousy and replied.

"Thanks" Danny said then continued to kiss on Kay's ear.

Tyler just focused on Kay and how much he wanted to punch Danny in the face. Kay caught Tyler's eye but looked back at Cindy when she couldn't take it anymore.

Kay tried to pay attention but it was becoming harder and harder "So, um, Cindy what do you like to do."

"Oh I'm in to fashion," Cindy replied. "Tyler loves my style." she added as she put her hand on top of his.

_Please tell me she's kidding she looks like an idiot that dress belongs in the garbage _Kay thought. "Great dress," she smiled. "Well I'm going to go get a drink," she said tightly then turned to Danny. "Wait for me here."

She walked over to the bar and told Nicky she wanted a Coke. She drank at the bar.

"See now was that so hard to be nice to her." Reid said smirking.

"Like swallowing cough syrup." She said sarcastically sweet while finishing off her drink.

She turned and walked back to the table to find that Cindy wasn't there.

"Where's your girlfriend?" she said as she leaned towards Danny who was whispering a joke on her ear. She laughed then waited for Tyler's response.

"She wasn't feeling to well." Tyler responded.

"They had a little lovers' spat." Danny kicked in with a chuckle.

"How bout you mind your own business man." Tyler replied with a raised voice.

"How about you make me" He replied with narrowed eyes. He saw the way Tyler's eyes kept following Kay. He wasn't an idiot everyone with eyes saw them the past few weeks and he wasn't giving up Kay without a fight.

"Hey you shut up" she said to Danny. "And you come with me" she pointed to Tyler. She dragged him out back.

"What is your problem?" she yelled as soon as the got outside.

"I don't like the guy."

She rolled her eyes. "You have no legitimate reason not to."

"He's a player."

"You know that's funny because with my track record with guys it should be you protecting him from me"

"I just don't like the way he touches you, or laughs at your jokes, or the way he kissed you"

"Why?" raising her voice

"Because it's supposed to be me." He yelled then he grabs her and kisses her with all he had.

Kay pulls away and pushes him back. "You can't have everything you want remember?"

Tyler grabs her by her waist and leans his forehead against hers "I know I can't so I won't ask for everything, I'll just ask for you."

**Oh Tyler you little sweet talker.**

**Reviews are like getting pushed up against the wall by Tyler. **


	13. Revelations

**Heyy there, I know, I know it's been forever I'm really horrible at updating while I'm at school but school is over now! So the updates will come quicker.**

A couple of days had passed and Tyler and Kay had gone back to their old routine of being non-exclusive, as much as he hated it he was content of just having her.

He was in his dorm room lying on his bed when Kay walked in and lay down next to him.

"So how was your date last night?" Tyler inquired, giving Kay a side-ways glance.

"Don't start this, Tyler."

"What? It was just a simple question."

"Yea, a simple question you don't need to ask." She said staring up at the ceiling. Silence filled the room, it wasn't awkward but Tyler could tell something was off.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her and placed his arm around her waist.

"Nothing, just thinking about old times, that's all."

"You miss home?"

"Home hasn't been home in a long time, I just miss my best friend."

Tyler could here the sadness laced in her voice, she mentioned her best friend a lot but never talked about them. She would shut down or shut the conversation down. He wanted to more, though. "Did you guys ever talk about your powers?"

"Nah, that was the one thing we didn't talk about, it probably wouldn't have made a difference either. He was always into that sort of thing anyway." She remembered laughing.

"Why don't you guys call or write?"

"His family moved a while back; I don't even know where they are right now. We used to write but then I started getting all my letters back and the phone was disconnected so that's was that." She paused her heart hurting a little the more she spoke about him.

"Well don't worry you have Reid and the guys now…and me."

"Yeah, and the other half of the guy population in the school." She felt him tense up and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her throat. "Just kidding." She turned around so she would be on top of him. "Out of all these guys you're the only one I know who's for real."

"So let's give up this game and be exclusive." He said as he brushed a hair behind her ear.

"I just," she sighed. "I just need time."

On the other side of campus Pogue and Caleb were doing extra laps in the pool. They got out of the pool and went to the locker room. Pogue was staring at Caleb. He knew something was wrong. He could see it etched on Caleb's face.

"What's been up with you lately, man? You've seemed a little distracted."

"I don't know. I'm just getting this weird vibe, it's been happening a lot lately."

"Do you know what it is?"

Caleb shook his head. "Maybe, we should all meet up at my house later and see what we can find out."

"Alright; when you say all does that include Kay?"

A small smile formed on his face. "Yea, that includes Kay."

Kay was walking down the hall when she heard Reid calling from further down. "Hey, wait up." Her and Reid had become very close. They were so much alike it was hard not to like the shaggy blond smirking at her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To Sara and Kate's dorm." But Reid shook his head and grabbed her wrist as if he was a child who was practically giddy. "Not anymore your not."

"What are you talking about?"

"We're all meeting up below Caleb's house."

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yea, so when we get there act surprised. I really don't need Caleb breathing down my back."

"Got it, chief." She smirked as they heading towards her car. Naturally, they were the last to get there.

"Late as usual." Caleb directed towards the both of them but only received smirks. They all headed towards the side of the house to descend the stairs when Kay spoke up again.

"Wow, what is this place?" she said winking obviously at Reid and he laughed.

"This is everything about our covenant. Every family tree, every lifeline, every document, it's all here." He stated looking at her as if he was handing her the world not knowing she had been her a few weeks prior.

"So what are we doing here?"

"Well we have to look something up real quick but I also thought it was finally time for you to see where you come from?"

"Aw after six whole months, thanks Caleb." She replies sarcastically but after seeing Caleb stern face she smiles sheepishly. "Joking."

Tyler, Pogue, Caleb and Reid were in the corner looking down at one of the books while Kay was thinking about the last time she came down here with Reid. She was starting anew. She was finally happy again and actually looking forward to the future instead of living in her past. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Pogue's voice.

"Caleb, you can't be serious?"

"Yea that's impossible!" Reid stepped in.

"He and that time are over. I don't even want to think about that." Pogue insisted again.

"Who is this guy you guys are always whispering about I'm starting to feel left out." she said jokingly but she could feel the tension in the room grow rapidly.

"It's nothing to worry about it's in the past." Caleb stated.

"If it's in the past why are you so worried about it?" Kay insisted. It wasn't even about finding out their secret anymore. She could tell that something was up and that they were worried about whatever it was and she wanted to help.

Caleb sighed and put a hand through his hair. He knew if he was going to let her in he needed to do it fully no half-stepping. "A couple of months before you got here there was this guy named Chase-"

"Chase?" she questioned looking up at them. "Chase Collins?"

"You know Chase Collins?" he asked staring at her intently.

"Yea," She replied nervously, looking around at all of them. "He was my best friend."

**DUN DUN DUN! I know it's short but I needed to get something out before you guys forgot about me. There is more to come! Please Review my faithful and new fans!**


	14. Everything in between

**See much quicker than before! Thank you guys so much for the alerts, reviews and favorites. Glad you guys like it. This actually my favorite chapter because you can see Chase and Kay's friendship. Please let me know what you think of it! **

"Wait you knew Chase Collins?" Caleb repeated making sure he heard right as the others just stood there speechless.

"Yea, before I came here. He left like two years ago though." She started rambling. " His father didn't want them living in the neighborhood anymore. It was weird they moved out of nowhere. I had to sneak into his room and that's when I saw all the boxes. He couldn't even give me a real explanation to why he was leaving." She took a deep breath then looked back at all of them. "Wait, you said you know him right? Do you guys know where he is?" Hope. That's the main thing Caleb saw in her eyes, hope and happiness.

"Look, Kay, the things is-"

"Cause I knew he went to a school up here but I didn't know where. I hate the way we left things. I couldn't even look at him. Where is he?" She said looking dazed hoping she found her best friend again.

"Kay!"

"What?"

"Look at me and listen ok." He insisted.

"Caleb? What's going on? Where's Chase?" Her eyes were now worried.

"You need to understand one thing first, Chase Collins isn't a good guy."

She looked up at him like he was crazy. "Where is he?" she said raising her voice. She knew something was wrong. She could taste it.

"He was one of us, one part of the lost line."

"Are you crazy? He didn't even know about this stuff! I never even told him about it."

"He did know about it and he was corrupt." He paused. "He's dead Kay."

The look on her face went from shock to sadness and then anger. "Who did it?"

"During my ascension he attacked me and we fought until I finally killed him. He attacked Sarah and Kate. He even put Pogue in the hospital." He quickly explained trying to get the look of betrayal and disappointment off of her face.

She looked at Pogue quickly then looked back down.

"Collins isn't even his last name."

"Shut up," she said barely audible."

"He was adopted. Those weren't his real parents."

"Shut up," she said a little louder but he knew she needed to hear this.

"He killed his adoptive parents, Kay. His dad got suspicious and he killed them."

"Shut up!" She screamed and smacked him clear across his face. "He wouldn't do that. He loved his dad. You didn't know him the way I did and he would _never_ do that!"

"He's not same kid he was at 16, Kay. He might have been good then but as his powers got stronger, he got greedy, and it corrupted his mind because he couldn't stop using. People change, he changed. I'm just trying to tell you the truth. I'm your brother, your family why would I lie." He knew in the beginning he wasn't the best to her but he needed her to know now that he would never hurt her. He was only trying to be there for her.

She backed away from him slowly with hurt and sadness shadowing her face. "Chase was my family. He was everything." she said softly and with a flash of her eyes she disappeared.

"Kay!" Tyler called but she was gone. "I have to go find her." he made his was back to the entrance but Caleb put a hand to his chest.

"Tyler she has to let this sink in. Let her breathe, leave her alone for now."

"No, I'm not going to leave her like everyone else has." He said and ran up the stairs to his hummer.

Kay reappeared next to her car and drove back to the dorms. She sat on her bed with nothing but sadness running through her body. Memories of her and Chase running threw her head

_**Flashback One**_

"_I'm soaked," Kay said as she walked through Chase's window. Chase smiled when he saw her drenched to the bone. "We'll that's what you get for dancing in the rain, who does that" _

"_Shut up, I do."_

"_And that's exactly why I'm broke, because I waste all my money on all that chicken soup I buy for you."_

"_Mmm chicken soup." Kay said with her eyes lit up._

_Chase laughed and pointed at his dresser._

"_You're going catch pneumonia one of these days."_

"_Not while you're around."_

_**Flashback Two**_

_Chase came home to find Kay lying on his bed not moving._

"_Hey, what you doing here sleepyhead?" He looked at her and saw jagged cuts all along her arm._

"_Kay," he shook her panicking. He sat her up and placed a hand on the back of her head and felt warm stickiness on his hands. He looked at his hand and saw blood dripping from it._

"_Kay, Kay" he screamed shaking her. "Kay, say something… please"_

"_Chase," Kay said weakly._

"_Kay I'm going to bring you to the hospital okay,"_ _Her eyes stayed closed and she didn't reply. _

_Kay opened her eyes to see nurse standing next to her with a chart in her hand._

"_There you are you're finally awake," the nurse said. "If it wasn't for your friend who's sleeping over there you would have been a goner with how much blood you lost."_

"_What?"_

"_He said he found you on his bed you only mumbled a word but when you knocked again he got you here with in 5 minutes."_

"_5 minutes?"_

"_Yup that's what he said he must have been driving like a mad man."_

"_His car's in the shop" she said lowly to herself._

_Chase woke up and looked at Kay he smiled happy to see she was awake. "Kay, it's time to tell me what happened."_

"_My mom," she said looking down._

"_You're going to stay with me."_

"_Chase I can't she needs help. Not for me to just leave her or she's going to get worse. I would if I could trust me."_

"_Can I ask you something?" Kay nodded her head. "How did you get to my house you couldn't have possibly had the strength to make it there."_

"_How did you get me to the hospital in 5 minutes when your car is in the shop?" she countered._

_They both looked at each other and paused. "I'll tell you some other time." they said at the same time and lightly chuckled at their separate secret._

Kay sighed at lying to Caleb about her mom only hurting her once. She saw the look in his eye when she said her mom had cut her up she didn't want to make him feel worse about but now she wished she hadn't lied. She wanted him to know how much her home life sucked and how he had killed the only person who made it better. But that thought slowly trailed out of her mind as she continued to think of Chase.

_**Flashback three**_

"_I'm not stealing that car with you." Kay said looking at Chase like he was crazy._

"_Please, we'll put the top down, you know the wind in your hair." he said playfully rubbing her head._

_She slapped his hand away. "Chase we have trust funds, bank accounts, and credit cards if you want a car go buy one because I'm not getting in this car with you."_

"_Come on, Kay, live a little."_

"_No if you want a thrill find a rollercoaster, go skydiving, I don't know but I'm not getting in."_

"_Please for me." he pouted._

"_Is that your best defense?" she said with a raised eyebrow._

_Chase stuck out his fist. "Got my back," It was the phrase they said to each other since they were nine, meaning they would always have each others back, if one jumped so would the other. she looked at his outstretched hand and rolled her eyes._

"_And everything in between," she said as she hit her fist with Chase's with a small smile._

"_Yes! Let's go! We have the open road to see." he screamed happily and they both got in the car._

_**Flashback Four**_

"_You had no right to punch him like that Chase, god."_

"_I don't see the problem here; he shouldn't have been touching you like that. He was practically assaulting you." He raised his voice, fist balled up at sides._

"_No he wasn't what's up with you? You've been acting weird for weeks now.."_

"_You can do better."_

"_Like who? You hate every guy I talk to. You scare most of them off when I introduce them to you. And if you don't scare them off after the first meeting you threaten them. It's-" _

_She never got to finish her rant as his lips cut her off._

_**Flashback Five**_

"_What's all this?" Kay said as she entered threw the window and saw all the boxes of stuff._

"_I was going to tell you." He was already pleading for her to understand with his eyes._

"_Tell me what?" she asked getting worried._

"_I'm leaving. I'm going to a school up in Massachusetts. My whole family is moving."_

"_Why?" She needed to understand why the only person she leaned on all her life was deserting her._

"_I can't tell you why exactly right now. I don't even know what's been happening to me, half the time."_

"_No, you don't get to leave like that. You don't get to have no explanation and just walk away!" She yelled, her tears threatening to fall._

"_I wanted to tell you sooner. I just didn't know how."_

"_No, you're not leaving," She grasped the front of his shirt and started to bang her fist against his chest. "I won't let you, you can't I-. What about me?"_

_Chase grabbed the back of her head and kissed her with everything he had left. He memorized the feel, the shape, and texture of her lips._

"_I love you," he said breathlessly after he broke the kiss._

_She pushed away, her face centimeters away from his. Her eyes were stinging even further as she fought to keep her tears at bay. "__You don't deserve to hear I love you back. You're the one who is leaving." She broke away from him and headed back out through the window._

"_Kay, don't leave it like this." she stopped but didn't turn around. "Please."_

"_I don't think I'm going to trust anyone again at least not enough to love them like I loved you." she said and with that she left._

_That night was the last time she cried. And the last time she let a boy get close enough to her to break her._

_**There**_** you have it! A taste of Chase before he became so scorned and corrupt. Let me know what you think.**


	15. Peter Pans & NeverLands

**I'm a horrible person for making you guys wait this long again! So now you guys know who the mysterious best friend was and everyone was shocked. I'm glad you guys like it! I loved each review. I work hard on this story and you guys reviews make it worth it. This chapter goes to **ForestDancer59 **whose review made my day.**

Kay was lost in her memories when she heard the door and looked up to see Tyler coming into her room but stayed still. Tyler sat down next to her unsure of what to say. If he heard Reid or any of the other guys died he would be a mess. He didn't like Chase at all. He would have killed Chase himself, if he were strong enough. Definitely. But knowing Kay was hurting because of it, which hurt him. How anyone so full of life after all she's been through could have been friends with Chase, confused him. Maybe it was because Tyler didn't think of Chase as person, merely a cancer spreading across his friends.

Kay was at a stand still. There no tears, no sobs, or dry heaves. Something inside of her wouldn't believe Chase was dead. She would know it, she would feel it. They always knew when something was wrong with the other. To her he wasn't dead, he couldn't be.

"Kay," Tyler said hoping to get her attention.

"I don't want to talk about it." Her voice was flat and lifeless. Her mind, he could see, was a million miles away.

"Kay, we have to talk about it. You can't just keep it bottled up like this."

Her eyes travelled toward him knowing it was him but not really seeing him. She stared at her drawer with her non-blinking eyes. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. She stood up abruptly and jumped toward her dresser. She threw everything out searching for something, Tyler didn't know what. The next thing he knows is she's under the bed dragging her suitcase out from under it. She dug her hand into one of the smaller compartments and took out a wooden box. He watched as she opened it to reveal photos, folded notes, and other trinkets he couldn't decipher. She unfolded a picture so slowly as if it would turn to dust if pulled on too hard. She stared at the picture of her and Chase with his parents in the background. Her hand was holding Chases' and his dad was ruffling her hair. She could feel the dull beat of her heart in her ears.

"Chase's family, they were my family too." She started out slow. "How many parents you know would, besides the parents in Dawson's Creek," she said chuckling. "Let a girl stay in the same room with there teenage boy anytime. It could have been the middle of the night that I would sneak in Chase's room and in the morning they would see me and offer me breakfast like they didn't notice." She remembered with a smile. "Before this whole Spencer Academy thing Chase was all I needed, you know" she looked up at Tyler. "I don't want to believe what Caleb said because then I'll hate him.

The beating of her heart was getting louder to her. "I can't hate Caleb, Tyler. He's the only family I have left. If I hate him I'll have nothing. I'll have nothing."

"You'll have me."

She turned sharply towards Tyler, looking like a deer in headlights "Thanks. Um, I'm going to go take a shower. Are you going to be here when I get back?"

"If you want me to be,"

"Yea, I want you to be." she said with a small smile.

Kay wiped the steam away from the mirror. She stared at her self, still wet from her shower she could feel the sobs building up in her throat but yet she couldn't find it in her self to release them.

Two years, its been two years since she cried and it was over the same person that was running through her mind right now.

Kay came out of the shower with Tyler's hoodie, sleeves rolled up, and a pair of short shorts. Tyler already knew the look on her face. She was going to try and brush this off and keep it in.

"You feel better?"

"Yea, but can we not talk about it anymore for tonight." She said sitting next to him on the bed.

Tyler nodded. She needed to do this on her own time. He couldn't keep forcing her to let him in. She was just starting to, just a little everyday and he wasn't going to push her. He looked down at her wrist seeing that this is the first time he saw her without her wristbands.

"What's that?" he asked noticing that there was something there.

"Nothing," she said putting her arm behind her back. "Let's watch a movie or something."

She moved to get up but he grabbed her wrist and turned it around. "Come on, let me see." he said smiling that she had a tattoo. "What is this?"

"Nothing, it's stupid." she replied embarrassed.

"I won't laugh, promise." He looked at her with his piercing blue eyes and she couldn't help but relent.

She sighed and turned her wrist around and showed him her tattoo. It was a drawing of two stars. One had two circles around it and lines that trailed to it, when you looked up there was a small miniature compass at the corner of it, and NL written next to it.

"It's a map."

"A map to what," Tyler said with a smile on his face.

"To… Never Land" she mumbled under her breath. "When I was younger I used to want to run away all the time. Somewhere where I would be happy and content anywhere but where I was."

"So, you pick Never Land?"

"Did you ever hear about any of the lost boys trying to run away from Never Land?" She said a little defensively and when he didn't answer a small smile appeared, happy to know she proved her point. "Exactly."

"So if Never Land is your runaway place and you call me Peter Pan what's my role in all of this?"

Kay took a deep breath. Was she ready to tell him that he was the only thing that kept her sane since she's been here? That when he touched her, he set a heat trail down her skin that nobody since Chase has been able to leave? "Peter Pan takes care of me even when I don't realize it. He keeps me safe and grounded." She keeps Tyler's focus. "You're my safe haven, Tyler Simms so if I were you I wouldn't take that for granted."

When Tyler heard her say those words he felt something he wasn't familiar with. He didn't know what it was but he felt like he wanted to do whatever it took to protect the girl sitting in front of him. Shield her, hold her …love her.

He bent down his head and raised her wrist to his lips. Kay's heart caught in her throat. "Tyler, what are you doing?" she asked softly but he said nothing as he kissed the stars on her wrist. He continued up her arm, her neck, and jaw line. He paused centimeters from her lips as if the tension in the room wasn't enough. He grabbed her face and crashed his lips on her. He trailed his tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance. She opened her mouth eagerly and Tyler tasted each area of her mouth. Their clothes disappeared rapidly off their bodies and Kay took a sharp intake of breath when she felt Tyler's bear chest against hers. They fit each other perfectly.

That night Kay and Tyler didn't just have sex. It was something deeper. The look in his eyes was enough for Kay to know that this was not just casual sex and it scared her but for right now at that moment she didn't care. But after the beautiful act was done she laid in bed with Tyler's arms wrapped around her feeling numb once again.

**Reviews are as great as Tyler's bare chest!**


	16. Eyes Black and Toward the Sky

**Its been so long! I hope my faithful readers still enjoy the story and I hope the new readers love the character I made and the story lines. Here you go!**

The weeks after for Tyler were some what of a blur. He and Kay practically had sex in every classroom in the building but emotionally he felt her pulling away. After the night Kay found out about Chase she still didn't believe anyone. She completely ignored Caleb, Pogue, and Reid. The only one she would talk to was him, "_It's only because you're giving her some._" Reid would say bitterly, mad that his female counterpart wouldn't even stop to look at him.

Even though he told himself that it wasn't true a part of him thought that maybe she was just using him to get over the whole Chase thing. Every time he would ask a question about Chase she would avoid it. There was something she wasn't telling him. One day he even made the mistake of asking if there was anything going on between her and Chase before Chase left, he watched as her eyes clouded. She gave a quick no and left his room, after he didn't see her around for a week and half.

So he stopped asking her questions about her past with Chase but never stopped wanting to know. She meant a lot to him but he didn't know how to tell her without pushing her farther away than she already was.

_Please don't ask me what am I thinking  
it's not about you_

_The memory of my past is haunting me_

Kay walked around with this sense of stability that she learned to master a long time ago. But inside she was cracking more and more each day. She dodged questions about Chase from Tyler and completely ignored the other guys, her brother. "Death of best friend by the hand of brother," the only family she had left was now the last person she wanted to see. She could avoid Reid and Pogue in the classes she had with them but she couldn't even step foot in the class she had with Caleb. She tried to switch to a different period but wasn't able so now she basically failing Topics.

Everything was just going wrong. This was supposed to be the best time of her life. She finally got away from her broken home, gained a brother, and great friends. Now all that was gone but she held her ground and walked with the sense of stability that she conquered and wouldn't break for anybody.

_Don't worry about me _

_I've learned to take care of myself _

_so don't make the mistake of thinking I need you_

By the time she got to her dorm she was exhausted. She changed into her shorts and tank and went to bed.

_She felt a warm body around and softly smiled thinking Tyler must have come into the room while she was sleeping._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked her eyes still closed._

"_You know I could never stay away from you for to long."_

_The voice made her heart jump, she knew that voice, and she definitely wasn't supposed to be hearing it. She opened her eyes to look at the warm body lying next to her. _

"_Oh my god!" she yelled as she fell off the bed. "What—I—this" she could barely get the words out._

"_Kay, its okay." he chuckled. "I must say I don't think I can remember a single time you were speechless."_

_She slowly crawled backward toward the door. "You're not real, this isn't real," she said mostly to herself._

"_Aw come on you're hurting my feeling."_

"_You're dead, they said you were dead."_

_He reached out to touch her face._

"_Don't touch me. No you left me. This isn't real, you're dead. They said you were dead." She said with a loss of breath._

"_Kay listen to me," she shook her head. He grabbed her by her shoulders so she would look at him. "I didn't want to leave that day, I had too."_

_She looked up at him with sad eyes. "Did you do it?" _

"_Do what?"_

"_What Caleb said you did," she couldn't even bring her self to say the words._

"_Golden boy," he said bitterly. _

"_He's my brother"_

"_So the birds tell me," he sneers. "Guess old William Danvers isn't as chivalrous as they made him out to be."_

"_Answer the question."_

"_No," he lied "I didn't. I didn't kill my parent or any of the other crap he said. You know me, how could you ever think I could."_

_She turned her head as thoughts ran through her head._

"_Look, don't worry about anything, my little sorceress."_

"_So you're one of us?" she questioned just to make sure._

_He smirked and pulled her to him with a sudden intake of breath at their first contact in years. "Keep your eyes black and towards the sky. I'm coming back soon."_

_She held him tighter afraid that if she let go he wouldn't be there. "Don't make promises you can't keep."_

_He smirked. "Trust me I'm coming back. I also have some unfinished business."_

She woke up with a snap in a cold sweat breathing hard. She turned to her window and whispering into the night "Chase."

_I whisper to no one in particular _

_Of all your past broken promises_

_Hoping this one is true_

Later on in the week Tyler had noticed that Kay had been M.I.A. as usual lately. He was walking down the hallway when he felt himself get pulled into a classroom as soon as he was pushed against the door he felt lips against his. He pulled back facing Kay.

"Where have you been?"

"I didn't feel good so I decided to take a couple of days off." she said dismissively.

"But you weren't even in your room."

"I didn't stay here."

"Where'd you go?" he continued.

"Somewhere," she smirked. "I just needed time to breath. Something weird happened to me a couple of days ago and I needed to sort things out."

"How did you get to "somewhere"?"

"Take a wild guess." she said as she flashed her eyes black.

"You and Reid are too much a like."

"Just shut up and kiss me." they shared a sweet slow kiss before he pulled back again.

"Have you been avoiding me?"

She sighed. "Look I haven't been avoiding you. I'm just not used to this. I haven't let anyone get close like this in a very long time and-"

He stood there smiling, staring at her fidget. "I love you." he blurted out.

"What?" her eyes wide.

"I love you."

She backed away swiftly towards the door. "You weren't supposed to say that." She said and ran out the door.

_Don't say you love me, _

_I'm still dreaming about my past  
Give me some time..._


	17. Truths and Clarity

Ch17

Tyler had been a wreck all week. He failed three tests and hardly paid attention to the teacher, which probably means he's going to fail the next tests too. He hadn't seen Kay at all after the classroom incident and he was beginning to regret telling her he loved her at all. Yea, he felt it but he shouldn't have rushed it. He knew in his head she would push him away but he didn't think she would push him completely out of her life.

He couldn't take it anymore, he decided. He was going to look everywhere for her tonight. He had the game plan in his head. He was going to tell her he understood if she just needed time. He knew, or at least hoped, she felt the same but if time was what she needed then he would give it to her. He was in too deep to let her go.

0000000000000000000000

Tyler searched everywhere off campus he could think of and now he was exhausted. He trailed back to his room defeated. He opened the door to find Kay standing in the middle of his room.

"Kay?" He trailed into the room slowly. Something was off he felt it as soon as he entered.

"Think again," Tyler heard a deep voice as the image of Kay slowly vanished and revealed Chase Collins.

Tyler instantly threw his bag down and flashed his eyes. "Where's Kay?"

Chase clicked his tongue and pointed up. "Shh I think she's sleeping," he smirked. Tyler looked up to see Kay elevated toward the ceiling, hair fanned out much like when they were under water.

"Put her down," Tyler yelled.

"Imagine my surprise when I recently found out she," He pointed up "was one of us. I must say it makes me smile at the thought." Chase ignored his statement and started to circle him. "Kay, the girl I've known for practically my whole life is part of the covenant I wanted so badly to destroy." Chase eyes turned black as he lifted his hand in the air and Tyler smashed into the ceiling. He started to walk around the room dragging Tyler across the ceiling top.

"First you guys try to kill me and now you're trying to turn her away from me, feeding her occurrences of my past indiscretions." He growled as he threw Tyler into the drawers before elevating him again.

"You know I expected maybe Reid or, at least, Pogue. I mean with the way Kate flirts with the first guy that flashes a smile," he said pointing at himself. "I thought they would be broken up by now. But you _Tyler_, this must be the twilight zone. Never in a million years would I expect you to steal Kay away from me. It's just surreal." He said getting angrier with every word he spoke.

"Don't pretend you know us." Tyler said wincing, struggling to get up through the debris.

"Oh but I do, especially you. I've been watching you for a while now. I must admit I never took you for a cheater. Poor Cindy got traded in for a better model."

"It wasn't like that!"

"Oh but it was." He started, his amused grin slowly coming back. He slammed him into the wall again feeling a sense of déjà vu with his past confrontation with Caleb. But the end result, he promised himself, wouldn't be the same. He would destroy the brothers once and for all, if not, at least harm them immensely and then run away with Kay and never look back. She meant the world to him, his only weak spot, and now that she was within his reach again he wasn't going to let go. "What's Cindy been up to lately Tyler? Has she been in any of your classes? Or have you failed to notice that she transferred because you were too occupied looking at what's mine."

Tyler thought back to the last time he saw Cindy and he realized he hadn't seen her in about a month but he assumed she was just avoiding him.

"Finally, he finds clarity!" Chase laughs. "You guys pride yourselves on being the good guys but you all have faults. Golden boy is stubborn as hell. "Kay's not my sister, Kay's not my sister" He mimicked. "Pogue has the whole blind rage thing covered, Reid, well we all know Reid has problems, and then there's you, young and_ naïve_ Tyler." he said gesturing his hand toward him. "You have got to be the most gullible person I ever met. Do you really think she stopped talking to everyone else but you because she had feeling for you? She just needed a fix to get over the fact she thought she lost _me._"

"No," Tyler said refusing to believe a word that came out of Chase's mouth.

"Oh really, did she tell you I came to her in a dream?"

"You're lying!"

"You don't think it's a coincidence, do you? She stopped talking to you. And now I just told you I made it known in her dream I was coming back? I knew you were a little slow on the up keep but come on man, put two and two together." When Tyler didn't say anything he continued. "Think about it, now that I'm back she's not going to need any of you."

"Look at her!" Chase screamed as he levitated Tyler with her face to face. "You see what I had to do so I could make sure this was knocked into your head!" he said tapping his forehead.

Tyler looked at her face as if he was searching for anything that would confirm Chase was lying but all he saw was a girl he loved who would probably follow Chase to the pits of hell if she could.

"And you know, I suggest we keep this to ourselves. Because we both know that if Kay finds out about this how stubborn she will be. I'm going to have to lie again or force her to come with me and I know you wouldn't want that. So let's keep that mouth of yours shut, shall we. We wouldn't want things getting messy." Chase smirked dropping Tyler full speed to smash against the floor.

"Stay away form her!" Tyler said as loud as he could. His head was still spinning.

"Or what, you going to tell me you love me so I can run away from you, too." Chase walked up to Tyler bending down next to him.

"Shut up," Tyler whispered.

"Though I did love the little display in the classroom the other day, it was Oscar worthy, really."

"Shut up!" Tyler said again through gritted teeth.

Chase took his hand, gripped Tyler's face and lowered his head so his lips were right next to Tyler's ear. "You want to know why she can't say I love you to you. Do you _Baby Boy_? It's because she still loves me." He whispered harshly into his ear before dropping Tyler's head back to the ground.

Getting up he turned his head one more time towards Tyler. "Remember this is our little secret." he said before winking at Tyler and disappearing.

Tyler struggled to get up then flashed his eyes black to lower Kay's body into his arms. She stirred a bit before opening her eyes while Tyler laid her on his bed.

"What's going on? Why am I in your room?" she said looking at her surrounding before turning back to Tyler.

Tyler hesitated before answering. "Nothing" he answered. He looked down at her jeans and saw her library card sticking out of her pocket. It dawned on him that he never looked anywhere in the school for her, assuming she wouldn't be on campus since he hadn't seen her. "I found you sleeping in the library. You have dark circles under your eyes babe so I didn't want to wake you. So I flashed us over here. Everything's fine." He lied.

She slowly unwrapped his arms from her body. "You shouldn't use like that, its not good for you."

"Well look who Caleb is rubbing off on." He said trying to lighten up the mood even though his tense body showed other wise.

She shook her head lightly, still a little disoriented but still lightly chuckled. "Yeah, whatever, I'm going to get out of here and head to my room." She got up and turned towards him a longing but defeated look in her eyes. "I'll see you around, Tyler."

He just stood there and watch her leave his heart breaking with each step she took.


End file.
